Bull By the Balls
by Morality is a Spook
Summary: Blake realised that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice. This is a glorified shitpost and making it worse- I'm on Hiatus
1. Prologue 1

**Bull By The Balls**

 **Plotline: Blake realised that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice.**

 **Adam/RWBY**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Warning: Adam is still a Faunus supremacist and prone to impulsive acts of aggression**

 **Prologue I : Cat**

Goodbye.

The word was on the tip of her tongue. Blake looked at Adam and his proud smile as the flakes from the Schnee Security mecha fell around them, his smile was not the bloodthirsty grin of battle he showed to his enemies, nor the confident smile with which he returned from a mission. His smile was that of complete and utter admiration, one that felt everything was right with the world.

Why had he changed so? This question tore the Cat Faunus apart as she recalled how he was in the beginning. Strong, compassionate, loyal, just, but what she didn't realise then was the violence that lurked just beneath the skin as Adam was the first to join the fray, to protect, to fight.

Of course, her rose tinted glasses blinded Blake to his slow transformation right before her eyes. It was gradual, at first it was when the riots turned violent, the accidents started, with broken bones.

Then the accidents became self-defence, with him coming back to their apartment with Blush coated crimson.

Self-defence became necessity, with it him going on his missions often and often, alone.

Then he had no excuse no more.

Becoming colder and more brutal in his tasks, yet the Bull Faunus still had time to spare for Blake, with whatever was it that she wanted, be it helping the less fortunate of their kin or simply watch a movie together. In those moments Adam seemed like he was the same boy when they had first met. In the quiet hours of the night his nightmares became worse and worse. He trashed in the bed, gripped her so hard that in the morning he could only kneel before her and apologize, before swearing that it wouldn't repeat.

Yet it never stopped.

She trembled as she recalled the oh so casual "What about them?" Adam had thrown her way, before the mechanical monstrosity had interrupted them. All of this made her listen to what was that which made Adam to choose this path.

Was it the lack of success of her father's leadership, when all they got from humans were rocks and Molotov cocktails thrown their way when they protested? Was it Sienna, the new High Leader, who whispered in his ear as she accompanied him to missions, slowly poisoning his mind?

Or was it simply all these years of abuse under humans and the lack of the success in the path he took?

"Blake?" the question startled her "What are we waiting for, the charges won't blow themselves."

Enough. Images of children charred after bombing run on another of Schnee Dust refining plant flashed before her very eyes.

"No, Adam. I'm sorry I can't do this" she sheathed her sword and her ears drooped as she stared straight in his eyes behind the mask.

"Why?" he asked and slowly made his way towards her. Sword dangling at the hip, but the smile had disappeared entirely, setting his mouth in a thin line, yet despite all of this his posture remained relaxed as they the train carried on, unaware for the turmoil the two Faunii experienced abroad.

"I don't want to kill innocent people" Blake looked him straight in the eyes. Chin lifted up proudly, refusing to bow down.

Despite the stereotypes that Faunii had inherited the nature of their animal parts was often seen as offensive, it was truly apt that Adam saw red as with a single click Blush was drawn.

Sigh.

"INNOCENT?!" Adam snarled, showing teeth and yet Blake refused to flinch "You do realise that Schnees own this train? The very same Schnees that have no qualms of overworking innocent Faunus in their mines, enslaving them in all but words" he pointed at the crates surrounding them.

"There are no innocent Schnees, no innocent humans" he continued "Or have you forgotten what we uncovered in that orphanage in Yaga?" Blush on the hilt clicked and clacked, drawing the blade and sheathing it in a moments notice. The Cat Faunus knew before long that Adam's iron clad control over his emotions were slipping.

"How could I?!" Blake shot back in the shock. That particular mission they had undertaken in their early teens and still she had nightmares over those cells. "I will never forget the horrors we saw there, but there were Faunus among those monsters too! Don't you dare become like them!"

"I would rather die, than become like them" he said stoically, his eyes hidden behind the mask as Blake narrowed her eyes took a step back. Adam took another step forward.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT!" she shouted "Right now you are ready to kill over two hundred humans, with friends, families, just because they are working for the SDC. What makes us different from them?"

"SO. WHAT?!" if Adam was angry before that, now he saw red as he immediately rushed Blake and pinned her against the crates. The girl gasped as her back collided with the crates, her eyes widened in fear as his body imprisoned her, his heavy breathing only sound past that of the wind.

"We don't enslave humans! We don't chase them out of our stores! We don't brand them with red hot irons and mount their heads on our walls as some demented hunting trophies! We-"

"-are better than them? Don't lie to me. You truly hate them, don't you Adam?" she finally asked the question that she had wondered for all these months, without. Blake feared what the answer would be.

"Yes." He said simply, and her eyes started to water. Her heart sank as the worst she had though about her lover had come true. He had truly become the monster she had feared he would. Where had she gone wrong?

"Why are you crying Blake?" Adam asked as his hold on her slackened. Confusion dawned on his features and he took of his mask.

His crimson orange eyes bore into her soul, much like those of Grimm. But Blake didn't answer, instead he smashed her fists against his chest, far too lightly to even register on his aura like a damage.

"It was true, just like Mom said" with tears on her face, Blake pushed her face into his chest "Adam?"

"Yes, my darling?" he brushed her ears, but instead of her quiet purr and snuggling closer to him, she still cried.

"Do you remember what promise you made to me when we left Menagerie?" she sniffed, yet the Cat Faunus refused to look at him.

"Of course," Adam simply responded "To be beside you in whatever path you chose" he continued to caress her ears, trying to calm her, yet the tears never stopped.

"However, I recall that you promised something to me as well" he lifted her chin up and cleaned her tears with the edge of sleeves.

"I-" Blake began

"FREEZE!" a voice shouted, and their heads snapped to the source of the sound, finding rifles pointed at them by three security guards and another dozen more AK-130's.

Immediately Adam shoved Blake behind him and grabbed Blush. Preparing to unleash another blade of energy. Blake drew her Gambol Shroud, but her posture was not ready for fighting.

"In the name of Schnee Dust Company you are under arrest." The captain, judging by the snowflake on the lapel of his uniform, a man with white beard ordered as the robots raised their weapons "Surrender quietly and you will be treated fairly and accordingly to the laws of the Kingdoms."

This was the worst possible thing anyone could say to Adam, who had grown up In Atlas and experienced its justice.

"How" he slowly shifted into his stance

"About" his entire body tensed

"No." this was more than a dark laugh as Blush shot out of its sheath and knocked out the captain immediately, before rushing at them.

Ducking and weaving under the rifle fire, occasionally deflecting their shots, Adam closed the distance masterfully, rising up from beneath and slashing the Atlesian Knights with controlled aggression and hatred for the machines.

One of the human guards raised her gun, preparing to take the shot at the second assailant, a Cat Faunus, before two shots rang out and she collapsed on the floor shaking as the gun was blasted from her hands and another whistled by her hair.

Her compatriot snarled something about animals and prepared to rush the intruder with his sabre, but soon enough he felt himself outmatched as the Faunus skilfully disarmed him and knocked him out with the hilt of the sword. As his body fell down, the White Fang terrorist (who else would he be) uncaringly stepped over him and walked towards her, the blade still coated in hydraulic fluid.

"Tell me who do you see…" he knelt before her shocked form "…Mauve?"

Behind him, could only look in mute horror as he asked this question. Most would assume this was a simple question to be answered with 'Human', 'Faunus' or any other noun, but herein lied the true despair as the next word would determine her fate.

"I-I-" Anne shook as she looked into the malevolent eyes that reminded her of the Grimm "see a-a p-p-person" she managed to stutter, before passing out.

Looking down on the fallen human, Adam stood still contemplating what to do next. Blake used this moment to get near to him, with Gambol Shroud drawn, ready to strike down her fallen best friend and lover.

"Blake do you have a napkin?" Adam asked casually as he turned back to her.

The girl scowled at him, but still gave him one, with which he cleaned the blade and handed it back to her "Thanks"

She shook her head, before drawing her attention to him

"Adam, what would you say if I told you to not to blow up the train?" she slowly spoke, mindful of each spoken word as any could return into his merciless state.

"Blake, you know that it is not an option-"

"No Adam, this is when I want you to make good on your promise as I don't want to follow this path any longer!" she actually put her foot down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And I want you to follow this path along me…" she trailed off more softly and Adam looked at her with his eyes narrowed.

"Is this treason Blake?" Adam asked and once more his hands were on the hilt of the sword.

"Yes" she said bravely, with no hesitation in her voice, eyes shining with her newfound ambition.

"I want to take back my father's organization Adam!" she declared, though she knew that he wouldn't let her go willingly otherwise. For all her selflessness and altruism, Blake often could be selfish.

Right now?

Blake wanted to be the most selfish person there was on Remnant, for the sake of herself and Adam.

"Will you help me?" she stretched out her hand towards him.

Adam looked at her shocked, his eyes wide in surprise, body unmoving and hilariously enough mouth agape as he listened to her plan. However, it ended as soon as it begun. Shock was replaced by grin, then laughter.

The Bull Faunus laughed soulfully and brushed tears of mirth as he shook his head in amusement and drew his sword fully, before kneeling in front of her.

He stabbed the sword in front of her and grasped its hilt, darting his head down with his eyes closed.

"My lady" he muttered, and Blake could do nothing, but laugh at the absurdity of the situation. As she laughed, he joined in the laughter, with his broad shoulders shaking. Blake in that moment composed herself.

"Get up Adam" the Cat Faunus said with a smile. The Bull did as she told and rose, a similar smile on his face.

"So, what are we going to do about the train, oh Fearless Leader?" Adam mocked her, the only rational response Blake could give was to elbow him in the stomach, which only made the swordsman laugh harder.

 **A.N:** _ **Herein ends the prologue in this little OOC Alternate universe, where Blake and Adam remain somewhat together. I will try not to rip off other great Adam stories like "Red Sun Over Beacon" by Gleaming Onyx, "A Leaf Turned" by Victor Weiss, so Adam won't go to Beacon, but instead make him deal with Cinder and her shenanigans. After the Ball things spin into the AU category and focusses on our favourite Vergil rip-off and how he gets each and every girl.**_

 _ **I've hit a rough spot with my Nazi vamps, but hopefully I'll manage to update it soon enough.**_

 _ **Have a great time wherever you may be, and I'll see you in the next instalment of my stories.**_

 _ **Criticism is always welcome as well as any insight.**_

 _ **\- Morality is a Spook**_


	2. Prologue 2

**Bull By The Balls**

 **Plotline: Blake realised that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice. She didn't know how much this would change the course of history.**

 **Minor changes to canon: Cinder visits Adam earlier than in vol.3**

 **Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

 **Prologue II: Bull**

What had he agreed to?

Adam Taurus paced around the tent. He had allowed Blake to leave in the morning. Well, allowed was not the right word, as the sneaky cat had snuck out of the tent in the wee hours of the morning, leaving him alone in their bed. Only reminder of the night before was the scratch marks on his back that still hurt whenever he stretched. At least she had the courtesy to leave a handwritten note with her new scroll number, which she insisted that none knew of.

It was so typical of Blake to leave when things got tough, yet instead of feeling wrath about the fact, Adam smiled. She said that she was going to try to see things through a new perspective, this alone could have meant anything yet nothing of her current course of action, but the crumpled ball of paper with the name "Beacon" told him just where exactly she had gone.

A huntress, huh? It would do well for the Fang to have hunters among its ranks. Long ago Adam had suggested this to Sienna, but she had rebuked him, citing the secrecy of their operations to avoid the topic. The Vale cell had only two huntsman level fighters, himself and , but that was stretching it as the other Faunii scarcely had the experience to take on the Kingdom sanctioned, veteran hunters, who would be a challenge to him. At least he could have an excuse to stalk around Vale, when not planning another protest, robbery or a rally. Now the only thing that remained was to see if any of his cell were trustworthy. It was paramount to have support of his fellow Faunii as what he was doing was most definitely a coup. And why had he committed this cardinal sin? Because of Blake, he could have pretended that he was doing this for all of his kin, while it was true, in the end the deciding factor was Blake. Just as it always had been. She and his mentor had given him a target for his hatred and he wasn't a fool to think he had control of his inner beast.

Deep in his thoughts, the Major of Vale branch, didn't notice his right hand, removing the flap on the tent and slipping inside. He was only alerted, when the light gust of wind rustled the flap closed.

"Sir," the Bear Faunus saluted half-heartedly, Adam shook his head at Pardo's militaristic outlook, but knew he wasn't wrong. Without organization they would be nothing, but a simple mob.

"Yes?" the swordsman turned to face his comrade.

"What really happened on the train? I know you're not the one to leave a job undone…"the masked man trailed off and leaned on the nearby post, holding up the tent. Adam sighed and gazed at the map of Vale, before turning his attention back to his subordinate.

"Orders were changed mid way. That is all."

"Somehow I think you're lying kid" there were only so few people left on Remnant who could address him so casually "I may not be the smartest or the strongest, but I'm no wet behind the ears rookie to buy this."

Adam sighed and sat down in the simple wooden chair, that served as his office chair in their forward base.

"Look, Blake and I had a disagreement about how things were done"

"And she betrayed us?" Lieutenant asked, huffing as he crossed his arms.

Adam banged his hands on the table in frustration "No, but she has left us for some time on a self-imposed recruitment mission, that would grant us more capable recruits" he lied through his teeth, hoping that the chainsaw wielding Faunus would believe it.

"What about the train? We got the dust, but it wasn't blown up" the man did not relent.

It was so frustrating that his own right hand didn't trust him, but that was no surprise since Pardo had gotten along with Blake like a house on fire, Adam could only sigh in defeat. So much for keeping this budding coup a secret.

"Look, I-"

Then an explosion rumbled the forest, followed by screams and a cascade of gunshots of different calibres.

Pardo rushed out first with his oversized chainsaw ready and roaring for the blood of their new victim. Adam jumped up from his chair and grabbed his mask, unwilling to let the foe see his face. Blush drawn and Wilt ready to be aimed at their assailants the Bull Faunus stepped out of the tent silently cursing this development. And it was just before the Fang had decided to return to Mistral.

"What is this?!" Adam shouted, fuming with rage.

Outside carnage reigned across the camp, he spotted most of his men and women lying defeated, with their aura's depleted and groaning in pain as some of them tried to get up, only to fall back down, while few staggered to their feet. Across the clearing, patches of earth were alight with fire that refused to be extinguished. In the trees his scouts awaited his orders with their rifles locked onto the trio.

The huntsmen were almost preferable at this point. Adam remembered the woman, she had visited the camp roughly a week ago, seeking to curry favour from her unknown benefactor promising riches and all he had ever wanted, he was intimately familiar of these promises. Most of times they offered them when they wanted to use the White Fang for their own misdeeds, in others they plead for their lives as Blush drew a red line into their necks.

However, while he had seen the raven-haired human woman as one of the former, the way she approached him and acted without any fear of reprisal. Behind her stood someone even greater than the Fang. While there were entities far stronger than their movement, only a few would be counted as sympathetic to the plight of Faunus.

Who was this woman?

Her two accomplices, a nervous green-haired girl with red eyes and a silver haired boy with a smirk that Adam knew all too well, he had caught it in his own reflection during his missions.

This boy was a killer and one who enjoyed the bloody work, but unlike Adam the boy didn't discriminate.

"We could have gone to anyone for help, but we chose you" the woman- Cinder Fall, his mind helpfully supplied "Adam Taurus" she said the last part in a way that made unwelcome shivers run down his spine as her eyes locked with his, somehow piercing through his mask. Somehow the warm gold in her eyes scared him more than his own Grimm coloured orbs did.

Ceremoniously she discarded her weapons, cleverly deceiving the foolish that she was no threat to them, however Adam was no fool and immediately started imagining scenarios how to dispatch her, taking into the account the possible semblances of the group, their combat strategies.

"Our plan will be beneficial for both of us" she continued leisurely, as if talking about the weather, before the very ground before them lit on fire without a word.

For the first time in years, Adam felt fear. Not fear, no, there could be too many things, which could be counted as fear. What the Major of the White Fang felt was dread. Primal dread, intrinsic to all living beings when confronted with danger since the dawn of their species.

Semblances were often outlandish and downright bizarre even, Adam recalled one of the people he had met, who could change the length of their hair at will.

This was no semblance, as the air was filled with ozone, yet without a cloud in sky, the Bull Faunus realized that he was dealing someone who was beyond the level of a simple huntsman or specialist and if that person was merely a servant to a higher power.

As if she had caught onto his inner turmoil, the demoness in the short red dress of Mistrallan design smiled smugly, fully knowing that he was in a disadvantageous position right now.

"Or one of us" the unspoken threat was silent, but after her show of strength it was needless. What happened next was probably planned ahead, but with a wave of her hand the two minions opened the heavy briefcases with a click.

Rarest dust imaginable, cases full of lien. Doing quick count in his head, the revolutionary surmised that with these contents it was enough to finance their branch for at least a year or two.

"So…What will it be?"

Forgive me Blake.

" ," he felt disgusted, bowing to a human "When do we start?" he asked slowly as he sheathed his blade and motioning Pardo to follow suit. The Bear Faunus unwillingly lowered his chainsaw, but made no move to turn it off

Cinder smiled once more, just like a cat who had caught he canary and with a nod of her head signalled the two teenagers to carry over the cases to the tent. The girl averted her eyes from him, as if fearing that he would see through her, but the boy didn't even flinch, the smirk even widening.

"I trust you remember the scroll number I left you after our last meeting?" the human asked, her hand resting on her hip.

"Yes" Adam simply said and slowly let his gaze flow around the ruined camp.

"Wonderful, then I'll contact you when we will have a need of White Fang," Then she turned around "Until next time, Adam Taurus" she spoke softly and then she left, quietly and confidently strolling through the devastated campsite, paying no heed to the suffering Faunus and with two other humans following through, green haired one looking at the carnage with thinly veiled discomfort, while the grey haired one seemed that he was still itching for a fight.

Were he alone Adam would've gladly cut him into pieces for what had he done to his comrades, were it not that, the Bull would have gored him simply because he was a human at their camp, smirking like he was untouchable.

Checking the surroundings with his heightened hearing, he knew that the three humans were no longer in the vicinity to eavesdrop on them.

"Get all the injured in the centre" he shouted at the scouts who had just made their way down the trees. With hurry the dozen Faunus gathered the rest of their injured kin in the grassy plain, untouched by the flames of the infernal woman.

"What the fuck Adam?!" Hissed the lieutenant as his boss, who continued to ignore himin favour of ordering around their people to help with the carnage.

"Not now" the swordsman hissed back and continued shouting "If the medics aren't here in the next twenty seconds they will be riding in the cargo bay on the entire way back to Mistral!"

Intimidated by their commander, the rush resumed in the camp and soon enough the camp looked orderly again, save for the thirty of the injured Faunii laying on sleeping bags. The remaining twenty of whom could fight and help stood at attention as Adam checked the briefcases for bugs or any other electronics that could be used to hinder them.

Using one of the briefcases as a stool Adam sat down and took off his mask, making many of the Faunii to gasp, being unaware of his strange eyes that smouldered like coals.

"How did this happen?" He asked, he let his eyes glide over the scouts and others that were capable of standing, everyone flinched a bit when his gaze halted at them, even his own people were afraid of these accursed eyes. The Bull's mood soured.

"The grey one" wheezed out one with his head bandaged "He was moving impossibly past and took down almost half of us in seconds" the boy was at least a trainee huntsman tier, this spelled trouble.

"The girl with green hair used revolvers was not that strong, but the worst one was the red woman" another voice sounded from the crowd.

"Yeah, she burned the camp pretty badly and is responsible for all the burns here" someone voiced their account of the events.

Adam sighed, it was clearly worse than he thought. None of these men and women in front of him were ready for the task Cinder had coerced him into. It was going to be a hard.

"The woman in red, Cinder Fall," he snarled "came to me last week to offer us a mission from her masters to hire us as some mere crooks to further her own dirty schemes" boos and curses aimed at the humans.

Catching the wave of resentment like a professional surfer he continued "Her task was to fell the Kingdom of Vale and the Huntsman Academy of Beacon" he could hear gasps all over the camp, some were shocked, many uncomfortable, though there were some grins seen.

"Our fight is against the humans and their refusal to admit that we exist, that we deserve to be treated equal to the humans!" Adam said louder, stabbing his sheath into the ground for added effect "However…We do not serve humans or any shadowy cabals to do their dirty work. Faunus must stand tall and we must do so on our own feet!" Now he stood up, enjoying the quiet awe.

"Now I must ask you a question: Do you wish to see Vale fall?" he paced back and forth, not taking his eyes off them "Answer honestly, I won't punish anyone for having an opinion"

With his encouragement, a rather timid Mouse Faunus, Wert walked pushed through the group timidly "Sir, I do not wish for the destruction of Vale"

"Oh? Why so soldier?" Adam asked to the fellow Faunus, stepping a single step in her direction. Subconsciously Wert shrank from his gaze yet she mustered enough courage to answer "Because more Faunus will suffer for it than we will gain. Radical humans will have their excuses validated and would set the public opinion even more against us, while-"

"That will be enough" Adam silenced her with a raised hand "I understood your point clearly, you are correct" at this she blushed lightly under her mask and her small ears twitched.

"But it is not the only view I want to hear" the Major paced in front of his subordinates "I need a different opinion!"

"Alright Chief!" someone loudly proclaimed and from the lines a young trainee with his arm in a sling appeared "What we are doing right now does not help, they still kick us out and talk behind our backs, nothing really has changed since. With the destruction of the Academy people would realize that we are force to be reckoned with and they would rather have peace than war, but more-"

"Thank you. You have also made a valid point." Adam trailed off, before stopping right in front of all of them.

"Three days from now all injured will depart to Mistral" he announced as he saw most of gathered widen their eyes in surprise, especially the overzealous trainee, whose jaw had also gone slack.

"Those who are in full health and with their auras unlocked will remain here with me. We will listen to the orders of our High Leader before making any further actions."

"But you agreed to her" the trainee pointed out and a murmur broke across the crowd.

"Silence!" that got their attention "I agreed to her so that she would leave here without a fight. In the end the High Command makes the decisions, and this is way above our paygrades. Is that clear?" Adam asked, hoping that no one would drag this out longer than it needed to be. He had enough to plan further as this clusterfuck had developed in ways he couldn't imagine.

To think he though that the hardest thing for him would be to keep Blake and help her ascend. Now he had to plan for a terrorist plot and how to sabotage it, informing Blake, weathering the fallout and many sleepless nights he would spend over this.

"Dismissed." Adam breathed a sigh of relief and unhurriedly walked inside the tent, while Pardo remained behind for hours, giving orders, checking the camp, going through the inventory and purchasing tickets for the train. When the night finally fell, he pushed away the flap and strolled inside.

"Could you not smoke?" Was the first thing the lieutenant heard from his superior, which immediately made him to click shut the lighter and shove the cigarette back into his jacket.

"Could you tell me the truth for once?" he shot back and dodged a throwing knife that flew past his ear and embedded itself in the wooden post. The older man just smirked at his superior's temper, who currently was writing a lengthy report, judging by the papers thrown across the desk and typing into the scroll. Adam rubbed his eyes and motioned the older man to sit down.

As Pardo sat down, the Bull Faunus regarded him with half lidded eyes, before he smashed his head in the pile of papers with a groan, leaving the other man no other option than to heartily laugh about it.

Faster than he would have believed- Adam had raised his head "I'm planning a coup" he muttered and the chainsaw wielder looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"What?"

"I am going to overthrow Sienna Khan" the redhead repeated himself and Bonesaw as he was affectionally nicknamed nodded.

"Fine by me, Chief." he said, enjoying the shock on Adam's face "While Sienna had some good ideas, she has let herself go. Setting fire to shops and harassing Schnee shipments? That may have been the shit when she first took over, but now most are used to it. I bet that those white haired fucks don't even feel the dent in lien even with all that we've done. The recruit there actually had a point" The old soldier used this rare opportunity to draw his cigarette again and light it "I agree with him that most of this is not actually helping other Faunus, nor any peaceful rallies will"

"Faunii" Adam corrected him, while he turned on the fan on the desk to blow away the smoke.

"Whatever" Pardo dismissed the correction and closed his eyes to savour the quiet sound of fan spinning "I mean mostly why Faunus can't succeed in Remnant is that they don't have the education necessary to start their own shops and get better jobs, while some refuse to blame anyone else than the humans, others turn to crime and there's always someone willing to exploit them"

"That…is surprisingly deep for you" Adam rubbed his eyes to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Nah, I still hate the fuckers though" Now that sounded like the man he was proud to call his right hand.

"Look," Pardo put out the cigarette on his skin, aura absorbing the heat, leaving only soot "I believe that this organization needs change. It needs some new blood in charge of it. Someone not raised in the idealism or burnt out. A Faunus with ambition-someone like you Adam" he pointed at the Bull Faunus, who could only shake his head in sad amusement "That's why it can't be me. I'm too jaded, too hateful to attempt peace" Adam looked at the Blade resting nearby "I am only good at swinging that sword and nothing much else."

"Then why are you doing this?" Pardo asked

A melancholic look was caught on Taurus' face "I made a promise to someone"

"So she has that much power over you?" the older man was in disbelief

"Ever since I met her, I knew that my life would be hers" Adam had a faraway look in his eyes. To most it would be a sappy cliché thing to say, but the Bull meant it literally. It took her almost leaving him to discover that she was the only thing that kept him in check and away from his more extreme actions he sometimes would take. If she ever left him, Adam would definitely chase her to the ends of the Remnant.

"I can't respond to that in a way that won't draw your blade, Chief"

"Then don't" the Major responded and rose from his chair, stretching out his muscles and walked outside.

The shattered moon cast its white light upon the land below and Adam could see others and how they laughed and sang around the fireplace, happy, despite their injuries for they were alive and well, soon returning home. Let them have this fragile peace for a few days, Adam knew it wouldn't last.

"There are strange winds blowing tonight, who knows what will they bring…I hope Blake that you will understand that everything I will do from this day on will be done for you, my darling."

 _ **A.N : Hello my readers, I've pushed out another chapter in pure spite for the upcoming episode of RWBY will most likely kill off best boi Adam, all for the sake of a ship, for which they ruined his character and made him the abusive ex he is today.**_

 _ **Tell me how did I do and leave any thoughts you had on this in the review section. I will probably post another chapter soon, where Adam will meet his second Flame. I'll hope to make the chapter a bit longer so to keep a roughly 4k chapter length.**_

 _ **Have a great day and see you all next time**_

 _ **-Spook**_


	3. Chapter 1

**Bull By The Balls**

 **Plotline: Blake realized that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice.**

 **This is a glorified shitpost.**

 **Adam/RWBY**

 **Disclaimers and warnings can be found in the Prologue I: Cat**

 **A.N: Adam is little 2/3 of Qrow battle strength wise (I'm using the powerlevels of vol.1-3)**

 **Chapter 1: Yin**

The rumble of Vale's railway station reminded him of home. The crowds, the loud noises and hydraulic hissing, only thing that was missing was the bone chilling, teeth clattering cold and the smoke from the furnaces. Like yesterday, he could see the Foreman…

…hear the jeers…

…feel the prod…

Sir.

"Sir!" Adam was startled as he felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately he grabbed Blush hidden inside his coat and turned around, eyes narrowed behind the mirrored sunglasses, completely ready to remove the offending human's limb, only to find the lieutenant looking at him with concern.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked and the Bull Faunus sharply shook his head, grimacing at the memories. Nothing could hurt him anymore, he had outgrown the weakness of his youth, yet still that place plagued him.

"No at all Braun. Is everyone on board? "Adam asked as he unrolled a newspaper and pretended to read the trivial nonsense humans thought that was needed to be known to all. Who cared about the newest celebrity marriage, when the Faunus unemployment rate and disproportionate amount of convictions refused to plummet?

"Yes, Mars" the Bear Faunus answered and Adam turned a page in silent disgust.

"Great," the Major folded the paper in two and took out the opportunity to look at his pocket watch.

"Should we see them off, before they return to Mistral?" Pardo asked, and the other Faunus disguised as a human nodded absentmindedly as he started to walk to the platform where the train headed for Diana settlement was located. As they walked to bid farewell to their less experienced members, who would head back to one of their training bases to hone their skills, Adam chucked the newspaper in a trash bin.

Pardo following in his peerless leader's footsteps took a gander of what just had pissed him off. It did not surprise him one bit, to see the infamous Fox Faunus popstar Yeou posing coyly with a human male co-star with a bold headline saying: " **White Fang- nothing but crooks!** ", while the bottom of the picture had a little snowflake mark.

He shook his head and moved to find his leader. Wading through the small crowd was easy for the Lieutenant as he was a rather tall man and it was easy to spot the smaller man in charcoal coat with a red scarf and sunglasses watching the train. The loud whistle of the station signalled that the train was ready to depart on its journey towards Mistral. The engine rumbled like a sleeping Ursa before roaring as it left the station.

Both men could see the members waving hands, all bandages and wounds covered by clothing. The Lieutenant shot a look at his superior, who was waving back just as much enthusiasm, if not more as an honest to Dust smile graced his lips.

It was true that Adam was a monster, but that did not mean that he didn't care. There was a flash of light and the Bear Faunus looked around alarmed, hand clutching the concealed firearm. Instead of any assailant, the Major had pulled out his scroll and snagged a picture. Pardo sighed with relief and put back the pistol and sauntered over to Adam, to take a look at the picture.

It was in the messenger app to one certain Cat, with the caption " _Boys and Girls returning home, meet me at Puma's_ "

Of course.

The lieutenant shook his head, when will he learn.

"Are you done snooping in my affairs?"

"Nope" the Bear popped the 'p' and the younger Faunus shoved the scroll device inside his coat, scowling lightly.

"So how much time we have until Sienna will come for our asses?" the Bonesaw asked and Adam shrugged.

"Depends on how lucky I'll be, but I wouldn't be worried about that" Adam turned on his heel to face his subordinate.

"Now let's go and grab something to drink."

It was roughly an hour since they had left the station, when en route towards their main office in Vale, a rundown building near the waterfront, when they came across a typical sight in this part of the evening.

Three humans and a lone Faunus.

Adam hated nothing more than weakness and to him there was no greater weakness in combat than that of ganging up on someone and to the Bull who had been deprived of his weekly dismemberment quota this seemed like a godsend.

* * *

" Hey Pooch, wanna play fetch?" one of the cretins asked the bespectacled Dog Faunus , who was snarling and struggling against the two goons that held his hands behind his back.

"I take it as a yes" the leader, a smarmy girl with dark pink hair asked as she cocked back her fist and punched the Faunus straight in the face. The glass shards dug into his face and blood mixed with tears streamed down his face.

"Why are you doing this?" through suffering, the poor teenager managed to ask, before she elbowed him into stomach.

"When a good dog doesn't do what he is asked to, it gets put DOWN" was the answer and she cocked back her fist again, ready to pummel the unfortunate soul some more.

The Dog Faunus closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was about to come, but instead only heard the shrill scream of the girl. He still didn't dare to open his eyes, because he feared that something worse was lurking there along with him.

Next thing that could be heard was another scream, followed by something wet hitting the ground, while he was doused in hot liquid, that smelt like…Blood! Oh dust!

What followed was two other screams, followed by another squelch and a snap.

Only when quietness reigned, the Dog Faunus dared to open his eyes. When he did, he wished he hadn't as now in the dark street, a bloody pile of limbs and heads could be seen as he came face to face with his saviours.

Dread returned as he saw the swordsman completely unconcerned by the carnage wrought here and was even more impressed that only blood remained on the blade, yet the coat and the scarf were without a drop of blood on them.

Behind the swordsman stood a more intimidating man, taller than the redheaded demon, who had quartered his classmates.

"You alright kid?" the demon asked from behind his sunglasses, looking more like a fictional character with the coat and fedora, drawn up by a tormented 14 year old than a real life killer.

"Y-Yea" he stuttered, before losing the contents on his bowels on the pavement.

"Lieutenant, please take care of the young man here" the apparent boss asked and despite the pain, the Faunus knew that nothing good was going to happen to him and he couldn't run as he doubted he could run from such men, all he could do was to pray that they would be merciful.

"P-Please don't kill me! I won't tell no one!" he grasped his hands and plead to the redhead. Both men looked at one another simultaneously and reached into their pockets only to draw out bone white masks he had only seen on VNN.

"W-White Fang?"

"One and the same!" The older man approached him and fatherly rested a hand on his shoulder "those humans did a number on you, what do you say we go and get you patched up?"

The idea almost sounded nice, but they were terrorist, who only ruthlessly fought for their rights and the obvious prejudices the kingdoms held against them.

"What about you?" the teenager asked the silent killer and the apparent leader, who merely flashed him a quiet smile and used the clean hem of Jolene's scarf to clean the blood and bits of flesh from his sword.

"Rather worry about yourself than me" The man said cryptically and sheathed his blade, before walking off in the opposite direction in a leisurely step.

"Where did he go?"

"That's the Boss' business and his business only" the large man carefully stepped around the bodies led the younger man aside, offering him a napkin to clean the blood.

"Name's Pardo, I'm a Bear Faunus" the giant introduced himself "How about you?"

The Dog Faunus took off his glasses and offered his hand to the man

"I'm Perry, nice to meet you sir!"

The larger Faunus happily took hand and shook it. Perry thought that maybe being a terrorist wasn't that bad after all.

"So when can I join?" he asked curiously, there weren't much known about the combat groups within the Fang, but Perry had an inkling that he would fit right in. After all he had felt no regret when he saw the corpses of his would-be tormenters.

"First let's get your face fixed, we ain't letting you out on the streets while looking like a Frankenstein's monster."

* * *

As soon as Adam was out of sight, he immediately sought the nearest alleyway, where all alone he took off the sunglasses and gripped his sword so hard that his knuckles turned white.

He didn't want to kill anyone today, especially after what had happened with Blake on the train. The Bull Faunus had made a promise to himself that he would not indulge himself in violence, kill recklessly and yet here he was. Only four days after Blake had left and already he had eviscerated and quartered three teenage humans without a second thought.

He could have disarmed them with both hands tied behind his back.

He could have scared them off with White Fang masks.

He could have beaten them senseless.

But out of all possible actions that he could have taken, he had decided to slaughter these minor criminals not even blinking an eye.

Worst of all he had completely enjoyed it. Only thing he felt when looking at the pile of body parts and organs laying around was demented satisfaction that he had killed them. There was a smidgen of pride that he managed to save another Faunus life, but in that moment, it had been secondary to him. A mere afterthought as his soul demanded their destruction.

For all his promises, Adam Taurus remained a mere beast and while there was the thought of Blake, an imaginary leash was just that imaginary, already he had broken the trust she had placed in him and now the fragile heart of the Bull Faunus demanded to get rid of this strange guilt.

He needed a drink and he needed it right now.

So, the Faunus slowly made his way to a certain establishment of the criminal underworld, where anything could be purchased, if there were enough lien to go around. One Hei Xiong, but mostly he was known by the name of "Junior".

Loud music blasted from the speakers and lights could be seen far away. Adam had never preferred this type of entertainment in his current state, but while not a genius, the true strength of Junior lied in that he had the foresight to make his little club in the central hub of all criminal activity, where one could make deals in the back-room and snort dust-cocaine off whore's chest, while the normal people danced down, below unaware of the dealings that transpired far from their eyes.

As he approached the door, two rather burly men clad in black suits with red ties barred him entry, Junior had good taste. Ignoring the scandalized groupies behind him, Adam reached for his mask. The guards also reached inside their jackets, but with a simple flash of the white bone with red markings, made the two to stop in their tracks and calmly to allow him entry.

Once inside, he removed his hat, yet the glasses remained on. It would be rather inconvenient for anyone else to discover his eyes and draw needless attention to himself. Slowly and meticulously he sauntered over the bar, feeling disgusted already by the stench of perfume and bodily fluids assaulting his nose, then the laser shows almost drove him mad with even slightest flash, while his ears suffered the arrangement of sounds the radios called Dub-Step.

Finally making his way to the bar, Adam sat on the nearest bench and made eye contact with the bartender.

He saw Junior dealing with a gaudily orange haired man, who looked like he wanted be somewhere else than here. The Faunus really couldn't blame him as he also wanted to be as far from here as possible, but Junior had something that Adam wanted.

Knowledge.

Knowledge about this mysterious Cinder Fall and whoever was it that stood behind her…and maybe some Schnee shipments, it never paid off to put all your eggs in one basket.

"What's your poison sir?" Asked the bartender as the drink list appeared on the counter. Adam wanted something heavy to deal with all that had happened recently.

"Mistrallan Firewater," the bartender nodded and the Faunus raised three fingers "Triple"

"Coming up, sir"

Adam allowed himself to relax in his stool and soon enough came the bartender with a large glass full to the brim with crystal clear liquid. Small tray of oranges were served along, but this well meaning gesture only made Adam eye the bartender with distaste. He nodded to the bartender and shoved the small tray back lightly, before catching a closed fist with his own that hovered above his glass.

Turning around the Faunus saw the culprit. It was an older human woman in an exquisite cocktail dress, who looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

The Bull Faunus felt a certain satisfaction in hearing the crack and the woman crying out in pain. Adam lowered his aviators and looked her pointedly in the eyes.

"Leave, trash" he said quietly, yet coldly and pushed the woman back and noticed the white powder falling from her hands as she scrambled to get out of the club. Security approached him but dispensed as the bartender shook his head.

Adam thanked the human silently and took a swig.

The liquid burned on its way down, creating Armageddon in his stomach. It tasted sublime and now the Faunus wanted to have more.

It was his third triple straight vodka and Junior had finally finished with the ginger human and sat down with his twin bodyguards. Adam bet that they had more functions than simple guard duty and his mind immediately wandered over to Blake, how she mewled when he…

Adam shook his head to get rid of the wondrous memories and fantasies and apparently did so in the right moment as girl had just walked in. Pretty blonde thing, with a sunny disposition, the revolutionary would have grouped together with other horny humans and Faunii that let loose on the dancefloor or made out in the toilets, but then he noticed the heavy gauntlets on her forearms and the unmistakeable form of shotgun bullets, he thought those were slugs, integrated with the design. A good sniper could blow it to hell, but it wasn't his problem.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice…oh, and one of those little umbrellas" the young girl smiled at the bartender as she ordered her drink, pff… pussy… Adam thought as he was about to be finished with his last drink for the night.

He continued to drink, ready to approach Junior with his 'request', but the Blonde girl had already scooted over to him. The swordsman snuck little bit closer with his glass and intently continue to listen in.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" the proprietor asked with a raised eyebrow and his 'bodyguards' coyly laughed at the supposedly witty nickname. Adam personally thought that Juggy or Top-heavy fit her much better, but that didn't have quite the same hit.

"Aren't you too old to be named _Junior_?" She shot back, and Adam was feeling more entertained by the second of this conversation.

"So, you know who I am" he crossed his arms "You got a name sweetheart?"

Adam did a double take at the sentence, but then he rationalized that he would have probably done the same were he: a- not under the paw of Blake; b- preferred Faunus women. All was fun and games until the girl held his source's balls hostage.

Dust damn it!

"Hey" the Faunus stoud up and bellowed loudly catching the attention of the four "Blondie" Adam pointed at her "You just don't grab a man by the balls, especially in his own club. That's just impolite!"

"Aww, we have the audience" the Blonde snarked and Adam put up his arms in mock surrender

"I prefer to do these kinds of things in private, but we can do in front of them all" he quipped, and it was enough for her to release the poor man's treasures from their bondage.

"Hey Junior, if I take care of her will you give me some of the juicy stuff?" He asked, dodging mean hook.

"You're a big guy" she said flirtatiously

"For you"

The girl roared, trying to hit Adam with an uppercut.

Adam was about to draw Blush, but then decided that it would be fun to see if the old one-two still was with him.

"Hoo! Calm the calamity that is your mammaries, ha!" the Faunus snickered and blocked another punch, that would have definitely killed him if he didn't have his aura unlocked.

"I'll tan your hide first!" she angrily launched herself at him. Not in the way he would have preferred if he were single. Adam hopped back, then to the side as a flurry of punches rained down on him. If he himself lacked experience or training then she would have most definitely sealed his fate, but he was Adam Schneefucking Taurus and even drunk he was the better fighter.

"Looks like someone is seeing red!" he dodged a kidney shot and let a slap fly, she ducked under it and instead he hit her hair.

Then in that moment, something changed inside her. If before the girl had been beautiful, desirable or all the other words Adam knew when he was sober, but now she was simply gorgeous. If the Bull Faunus glowed red when he unleashed his semblance, then she turned her hair flaming gold and eyes turned crimson, much fiercer than his own misbegotten orbs.

Adam knew that it was trouble as her speed increased and he was hard pressed to keep up with her. His coat's lower part was in tatters, caught victim to his opponent. He had liked that coat.

Their little fight had gathered some attention as most of the partying had stopped and it seemed that they were the next spectacle.

Already hating the idea, Adam allowed to take a solid punch in the gut, which his aura absorbed and immediately tackled her off the counter.

Both of them fell down and the Faunus used the fall and his body mass advantage to keep the fiery girl constrained and unable to move.

Above them, he heard Junior kicking everyone out, while angry muffled sounds came from his palm. Adam thanked for the gloves as he was certain that at least once the girl had tried to bite him.

As everything died down Adam helped the human up and hoisted her over the counter, where Junior sat, drinking a large Bloody Mary.

"Virgin?" Adam asked and Junior shot back "Is it even a wonder with all the headache you've caused me tonight?!"

"Well, consider this: if I weren't here, there would be no more Juniors and probably your club would be more torn up than the little shotgun blasts here and there" Adam tried to cheer the man up, before turning to the blonde who nursed her Strawberry Sunrise angrily, while trying to burn a hole in his skull.

"Junior, I'll send you this chicks name and you find information about her and…" he turned to the girl

"What did you want girl?"

"It's Yang."

"Okay, what did you want Yang?"

The girl procured a black and white picture of a woman. Those eyes, that black hair, the cold look she gave the photographer.

Raven fucking Branven- his mentor.

"Who is she to you?" Adam asked, his curiosity piqued.

"My mother" Well, he definitely did not expect that. She had a kid, but why would she abandon it? This was interesting, but also kind of what he wanted as the woman had promised him to test his skills, before dropping him off in Menagerie, but she had never returned.

"and one Raven Branven, Junior" hearing the name the muscled crimeboss paled.

"I'll see what I can do" he said, sweat running down his forehead "but I don't give you any promises. Raven is not a person that can be found unless she wishes it."

"That's fine with me" Adam said and Yang nodded her head in agreement.

"Good. Now finish your drink and get the hell out of my club!"

"So, who are you, big guy?" she asked as she finished her drink.

Adam shrugged and gave the same lie he told everyone else "Mars Aidoneus, a freelance hunter returning home on holidays"

"Really?" she asked "I'm going to train as a huntress too"

"Beacon, I presume?" he smiled coyly and gave into the small plate of citrus as he finished his drink.

"How did you guess? Wait don't tell me-"

"It's the only school in the continent" both said simultaneously. He chuckled and then felt the most primal urge the man had ever known.

"Sorry, gonna be back soon" and ingloriously rushed to the nearest toilet, leaving the girl with her drink, looking both confused and disappointed.

He fully expected to continue the conversation when he returned, but instead he came back to a yellow sticky note with little bees. In a rather messy handwriting there was written:

" _I want a rematch, call this scroll number when you're brave enough :P_

 _-Yang_ "

"Cocky little thing"

Adam smiled, while he still disliked most humans, this one was alright.

With his head ringing, and the small note in his pocket the Bull Faunus exited the club, smiling. As he exited, he saw a yellow motorbike racing past him, blowing his tattered coat in the wind and its rider, waving him as she raced forward, with a younger girl behind her.

Now to explain to Bonesaw where he had he been.

 _ **A.N: Please review. I really have little experience writing RWBY characters and I would like it very much if someone could tell me how much I am fucking up and offer some help. If not I will still continue to write, but when I run out of juice, I stop writing as much and sadly my vamps are a victim of this.**_

 _ **Next chapter features more Adam, Perry and Banesaw, err, Bonesaw, while after that we will look at this changed Blake and a certain ginger douche.**_

 _ **Have a great day, leave a comment and I'll see you all in the next update**_

 _ **-Spook.**_


	4. Chapter 2

**Bull By The Balls**

 **Plotline: Blake realised that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice. She didn't know how much this would change the course of history.**

 **Minor changes to canon: Cinder visits Adam earlier than in vol.3**

 **A.N: You know what's funny? RWBY fandom on Tumblr treats Adam as /Pol/ on 4chan would treat a black man.**

 **Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 2: Fraternity**

When the teenager had first heard of White Fang, he thought them an ineffective pacifist group, that only reinforced that the Faunii could be stepped on and face little consequences.

However, as he grew up jaded and bitter, apparently the Fang did as well. Riots, robberies, assassinations – the Fang was relentless when dispatching their justice and Perry loved them for it as they made themselves heard and inspired other Faunus not to be afraid of their heritage and display it proudly. As they became more violent, the Dog Faunus denounced them, thinking that this would be enough for the humans to realize that they were a force to be reckoned with. How stupid he had been! Of course, the humans refused to bow anything other than strength and violence. Jolene was the worst possible example.

Thankfully Pardo and his boss had rescued him and even taken him to the secret White Fang base in Vale. Although what he saw ruined his expectations. While he hadn't expected a hideout like in the classic "From Mistral with Love", but something more than a common, a bit run down office building, which was partially converted to be a hideout. According to the Lieutenant there was a soundproof room that served as a firing range in the basement, but too small for effective training. Other than that, he had been understandably tight lipped about the operations and the overall structure of the Fang. However, despite gruff exterior the Bear Faunus had been jovial and outgoing as they had traversed the empty streets to the base.

"So, Perry," the older man asked the Dog Faunus, who currently was lying on a stretcher, while a masked female Faunus filled up a syringe with anaesthetic a few feet away "How did you end up in this mess?"

Perry looked at the other man and winced as another larger share of glass was picked out of his face.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now" he answered and looked at the ceiling fan, which spun slowly and silently, calming him somewhat. Despite everything, he was feeling relieved that he had been fired little over a week ago. Police wouldn't hassle him about the murders and would overlook him as a suspect, combined with the fact that White Fang boss had killed them and hadn't left any evidence, save their mangled corpses. He knew what happened had been horrible, yet he only felt satisfaction of the fact that the despicable girl had died along with the two stupid Jocks.

"Suit yourself, Perry" the Bear Faunus shrugged and turned to the woman "Hey Doc! How soon will we patch him up?"

The Faunus in question looked at her commanding officer and walked over with the syringe full of clear liquid.

"Now. Lay back and think happy thoughts, " she ordered and jabbed the syringe in the teenager's neck. Pain of his skin getting pierced made the Dog Faunus wince and grit his teeth, but after that came darkness.

Then came the memories.

Perry Winkle was not a fortunate man, he knew this. Orphaned while in middle school with a little sister had made him drop out of his studies part way, just to finance Mary's schooling. It was hard working in the part time jobs where they would hire a Faunus. Everything was fine, his sister was doing well in school and on track to get a scholarship and he had saved enough money to move to a better neighbourhood.

Then came Jolene.

She was a girl from an older family in Vale, like pigs they rolled in their wealth built on the backs of the Faunus and rubbed elbows with the Winchester ilk.

How hadn't he foreseen this sooner?

She had told him that she had made a friend. At the time the pink haired monster seemed like a good person and both of them, the fools bought it. Gradually things came apart at the seams.

His sister, darling Mari, had started drifting apart, coming home less and less, grades worsened and Perry didn't have a clue.

Until he caught Mari's blood on Jolene as he was coming home late night. Immediately rushing to their two-room flat, he found his sister in the bathtub ears drooped, water coloured red from the blood flowing out from the gashes on her wrists.

On the wall with her last strength she had written:

"I'm sorry."

He mourned her and took out a loan to give his little sunshine a wake worthy of her.

The funeral was a solemn affair, but there he saw Jolene again and she just smiled revealed the truth of the horrible events that transpired that night.

That human bitch coerced her into committing suicide and watched while she bled to death.

Perry didn't want to believe her.

Then she had showed him a recording on her scroll of what she had made his sister do.

She drugged her and toyed with her in sick demented games, abusing her while pretending to love her. That night Jolene just had taken her mask off, exposing the rotten evil that lied underneath.

Then the bitch had left with a laugh, leaving him devastated and gone.

"There's nothing you can do about it" was her parting taunt.

The next day he filed a report to the police, attaching the audio file he had recorded during funeral. Then he sent it to VNN and other less known media outlets.

It was no surprise that she came after him as soon as the news broke. Too bad she caught him, when he was on his way to the station.

Peery almost hoped that he wouldn't wake up.

He should have known and now she was dead because of him.

He had no right to wake up.

Mari, I'm so sorry.

 _Perry?_

 _Perry!_

"Perry, wake up! _"_ two large arms shook him awake. His field of vision was blurry, but soon it cleared, and the same sterile light of hospital started to blind him. The Faunus turned his head and saw Pardo grinning, while the Faunus woman in the white lab coat was pulling off the bloody gloves.

"Welcome back, kid!" the Lieutenant flashed him a smile and offered him a large glass of water.

"Thanks." Perry whispered and drank. He swallowed the first gulp of water and then proceeded to chug the glass empty, dryness of his throat immediately gone.

"Can I have a mirror?" the Faunus asked and instead of Pardo, it was the doctor, who gave him a small handheld mirror.

The Dog Faunus expected to be horrified, his face an unrecognizable mess from the shards of glass. Even if he was left disfigured he would have no qualms about wearing a mask for the rest of his life. He'd do whatever it takes to atone for his obliviousness.

However, when he looked into the mirror, instead of monstrous scars, he found few thin scars under his eyes stitched shut.

What a coincidence that these almost looked like he had permanent rings under his eyes.

"To be honest doesn't look half bad" he said chuckling half-heartedly, Pardo smiled before getting up from the stool he had previously sat on.

"What do you think Doc?" the Bear Faunus asked and somehow that made Perry feel uncomfortable as the woman took a long glance without saying a word and flashed him a smile before leaving the room.

"Seems you look alright, heh." He laughed "Do you need glasses Perry?" the younger man shook his head and sat up before leaving the stretcher

"No, not really right now" the Dog Faunus shrugged and stretched "I used them mostly for reading before. It can wait"

"If you say so. Hey Perry?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna tour our little facility?"

There it was, the older man couldn't have been subtler even if he tried. This was a clear-cut invitation to join a terrorist group. It was ironic that most kindness in life he had received from a supremacist group, while to get anything from Vale Kingdom with paying taxes, Perry was expected to bend over for the slightest scrap of assistance.

It was clear from the start.

A smaller girl with dog ears smiled in his mind and Perry made his choice.

"Sure" he responded and scratched his dark brown hair as he followed Pardo.

To be fair, his opinion of the place improved immensely as the White Fang Lieutenant guided him through the building. For a four-story building, it sure was packed with equipment and facilities for its members. Bathrooms and dorms for visiting members, four kitchens, classrooms for debriefing, this more felt like Atlesian frat house he had read about on the internet.

When he thought he had seen everything, Perry was introduced to the lounge area.

They even had a fucking Schneebox! Although the snowflake was covered with a Fang sticker.

What amused him was Jacques Schnee picture pinned to a dartboard with multiple darts sticking out of his eyes.

Perry couldn't take anymore and laughed

"Shh dude!" called out one of the Faunii on the couch "We're trying to watch the news!"

The Dog Faunus put his hands up in surrender and glared at Pardo, who was chuckling at the moment.

"Who's the kid anyway?" asked the Faunus with large buck teeth

"He's-"the lieutenant began, before the younger man interrupted him

"I'm the new recruit." He said without missing a beat. Pardo's eyes widened, and all eyes were up on him

"What the hell Bonesaw?!" one complained "You and Chief sent away all those cute mice girls because they were green, but this guy just got in?"

"Yeah! My brother was sent home too. What gives?"

"How the hell he passed the initiation?"

"Enough!" the room was silent save for the evening VNN news as Pardo authoritatively commanded "This kid was picked by Adam himself, so if you've got any troubles than be sure to ask Chief when he's back. You know how cranky he is when he hasn't got pussy in a while, don't you?"

Everyone chuckled, save for Perry who just looked confused

"His girlfriend is a Cat Faunus…" one of the members said and an uncomfortable silence settled "I felt like I should explain it to the new guy…"

" _Emergency report from VNN_ " Lisa Lavender appeared on screen, looking somewhat shaken. " _At 21:00 three human teenagers have been found dead on Ursa Street sidewalk. Bodies have been mutilated and cut to pieces. Cuts indicate that the perpetrator was extremely skilled and armed with a bladed weapon as all victims were murdered by single sword strikes cutting clean through the body. The police refuses to-_ "

"Your work new guy? _"_ a Faunus with shark-like teeth asked

"Are you kidding me? The guy has no muscle, yet an arm that can swing a sword like that. I put 50 lien on Chief!" on beside him with an antelope horned Faunus sneered and soon the room was full of pandemonium as each and every of supposedly ruthless terrorists placed their bets on the killer. Soon a pool of over thousand lien was gathered in the guess of the murderer's identity. All money was on the coffee table, while the Lieutenant pinced the bridge of his neck and sighed at the lack of professionalism, before he started to read the current betting pool.

"I can't believe we are doing this" Perry caught the man muttering "So the pool for the Vale Butcher is as follows: Taking the lead with over 570 lien is Chief himself , while the next bet of 300 lien is placed on that Ice-cream girl or what's-her-name, while the honorary third place with 100 lien is Unknown, while the leftover 30 lien are on the new guy" Bonesaw informed everyone, while pointing at Perry.

"And the winner of the bet is…" everyone was tense with anticipation for satisfaction of winning and sweet money that could be spent.

"Who else but Chief himself- Adam Taurus" the room was full of cheers, angry grunting and dejected sighs as the winners split their earnings and the Lieutenant intentionally sat down in the middle of the couch, pushing the four Faunii to the sides.

"Wanna know the best part? Me and Perry over here were there when he cut them up"

"Are you shitting me?!"

"You better watch your food in the fridge!"

"C'mon, quit whining" the Lieutenant picked up a can of beer on the table and cracked it open "I didn't bet, neither did the kid, but the story is wild I'll tell you. Perry, sit down!" he looked over his shoulder at Percy, who was still standing with a faraway look in his eyes. Hearing this, he jumped, apparently lost in something, but still grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So, I and Boss saw the last of others board their train and then decide to come back. On our way here we see a disgusting sight" Pardo started, slowly "Three human punks beating on Perry over here," he pointed at the Faunus, who shrank a little as once more he was in the centre of attention.

"They hoped for an easy fight, but Perry is a fighter- the fuckers had gashes and blue eyes" the young man blushed, and his ears drooped as everyone listened with rapt attention.

"The two fuckers held his arms behind his back, while the third- a pink bitch" Perry resented that remark "was trying to blind him."

"Here comes, Adam Schneefucking Taurus *click* He unsheathes the blade and the next thing I see is the bitch without a head and bisected. Of course, the two thugs are next, but boy two more swings and Chief just cut through them like hot butter."

"Best part? The two bodies are still holding Perry, but our boy here just casually shrugs the corpses off and asks if he can join. Boss just shrugs and tells me to take him back, next thing I see he's gone!" Pardo finished his story and almost everyone in the room were smirking. Was it peer pressure or something else, but Perry joined them without an ounce of regret.

"Ha, you must have some balls kid!" one of the members clapped him on the back and others joined in the discussion of just how badass the Boss was. Soon of course in such gathering of friends a sports channel was turned on and a lot of alcohol consumed. The night ran it's course and in the morning Percy awoke lying on the pool table, covered with a lab coat.

What had he done last night?

The rest didn't seem to be anywhere in the lounge, any evidence of their drinking was the bowls of snacks and empty bottle of alcohol.

And it was no surprise that his head hurt that bad from last nights drinking as he also had to take in the account the anaesthetic.

Perry got up from the table, before realising one important missing detail- where was his pants?!

This was the last time he drank with terrorists.

As if this day couldn't get any worse, Adam Taurus marched inside the room with a jug of disgusting green liquid and looked displeased at its state. Displeased could be meant in the loosest sense as the Major of White Fang seemed utterly done with everything and everyone. It looked as if anyone would even breathe, they would die immediately.

Perry just quietly opted to sneak out of the room to continue his quest to find his pants. He didn't want to end up in little pieces.

 **A.N: Sorry that this chapter is this short, but I'll compensate with some ranting about things that should be common knowledge that certain people seem to ignore or not know about.**

 **1\. Jacques isn't the Devil. He is not responsible for every single little thing in the corporation, especially a monopoly that is more like another government branch. He is concerned mostly with profit and that is what is his goal- Nothing more, nothing less. He doesn't care about Faunus and he doesn't go around branding them for fun. CEO's have far mire important things to do than to micromanage everything. (Of course a** certain kind of people **don't care)**

 **Schnee didn't make the company into the giant it is today. Jacques expanded and crushed the competition, which makes him more of a real Schnee than Winter or Weiss as he is the only one who seems to THINK about the company, rather than ethics that would be detrimental in the long run of it and making sure that their family can keep their position as he has a lot of enemies who just wait for him to slip up.**

 **3\. Following No.2 Jacques had all rights to both smack Weiss and take her title. He built the company and Weiss almost killed a person at the ball in Atlas, which would be a brand suicide and could cost millions in repercussions. For a CEO their kids are the extension of them and the company. There is a good reason Bill Gates keeps his children out of limelight. Weiss then proceeded to insult him to his face smugly and expect him to do nothing. Srsly, if my kid told me that I'm not their father and that I'm a fake I'd do a lot worse than Papa of all she had it in her head that he can do nothing to her. While she is meant to be the smart RWBY, she sure is dumb in business and life wise. SHE FUCKING REQUESTED CONFIDENTIAL COMPANY FILES THROUGH PUBLIC ACCESS NETWORK, that just begs an enterprising hacker to dry their funds.**

 **4\. Abused people aren't always pure and fluffy (I hate to use this excuse), look at Snape for fucks sake- he is an awful person, yet he was abused like Harry if not more. SPOILERS! Adam got FUCKING BRANDED OVER THE EYE LIKE CATTLE and this was not the only abuse he suffered. I think to come out of it sane and a wonderful person is very hard and maybe he never realised the emotional abuse he did. With his issues it was no surprise that he decided to latch onto Blake.**

 **is abusive and toxic to Blake in the encounters post vol.3 – How can you abuse someone who betrayed you and severed all ties with you. During the Battle of Beacon, she is an enemy- a traitor. It's not hard imagining Adam to snap with all the baggage he has suffered, people are social beings and often latch onto others. Adam used Blake as his compass and anchor, depended on her and then she bailed on him without a word. You fuckers will defend this, but you have no idea how it hurts. Then comes Cinder and puts him between in a rock and a hard place. With no anchor and consumed with grief/rage of course he accepts Cinder's offer and after that point Blake has ceased to be a lover or a friend to him. She is his most hated foe- a traitor who had his heart in her palm and crushed it. You might say "rational people don't do this", but after all that has happened he is not rational. Hurt and alone- the only cure that works is to go after the source of said hurt and deal with it.**

 **6.M &K are retarded, and the entire Argus plot could be solved under a minute if they hadn't made Weiss like them- i.e. mentally handicapped.**

 _ **Sorry for all the vitriol people! I just returned from my dip in the cesspool that is tumblr and it really got on my nerves. Even 4chan was more civil unlike that place.**_

 _ **Have a great time, enjoy what you're doing and I'll see you all next time!**_

 _ **Spook**_


	5. Chapter 3

**Bull By The Balls**

 **Plotline: Blake realised that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice. She didn't know how much this would change the course of history.**

 **Minor changes to canon: Cinder visits Adam earlier than in vol.3, Adams disfigurement and eye colour.**

 **A.N: I don't like Blake as a person and as a character.**

 **Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: Among humans**

Blake thought that she had made the right choice.

Beacon Huntsman Academy truly was aptly named as the Cat Faunus saw that equality was achievable and how most students treated each other with decency. No slurs or objects were thrown their way, all faculty staff were quick to respond to her questions and help when she was stuck.

If only Adam saw what she saw now.

Of course, her team was a different matter altogether. She didn't have a problem with humans, mostly, but there was a family that she disliked strongly. What a coincidence that a Schnee was in a team with her.

Blake refused to believe it was so and had already shot glares in Ozpin's direction during the team announcement. However, the teams were permanent and while she felt hatred for the company, she refused to blame a child for their parent's sins.

These past days after initiation were hectic as all of them had get used to the tight schedule of lectures and one another.

Personally, apart from the Schnee girl, the rest of her team seemed to be of good sort. The two sisters- Ruby and Yang were a good sort if not a bit immature. Apart from some quirks, namely the unending puns and weapon fetishizing, everything was alright.

Adam had laughed when she sent him the video of the Schnee girl, Weiss- Blake's mind supplied, now probably everyone at the Base had seen it by now, it made her feel little less guilty of standing him up that day. Honestly, she was afraid to face him after she had still left after the promises and compromises they had made. Gods, she was such a baby.

It had been already a month since she last saw him, the Bull Faunus regularly posted updates, but ever since she had accidentally snubbed his suggestion to meet up to catch up, he had closed himself off. Yet he always sent her those stupid cat photos she still hated, at this she smiled slightly, and with melancholy creeping in, she was brought back to the sunny days of Menagerie, when everything was still simple and pure.

In the Background lectured them about the terrain and how to survive if cut off from civilization. Blake had already known this as it was mandatory for the Fang operatives to learn this when they went on to more dangerous missions, still the lecture was good enough. That didn't her excuse her to scribble and sketch in her notebook.

"You know him?" came a voice beside her and Blake almost jumped, the bow slightly twitched, yellow eyes looked into lilac.

"Who?" Blake asked, hoping that this was only a coincidence.

"Mars, of course" Shit. Blake new his aliases and Mars was his favourite. The colour red and war in ancient Mistralli tribe language, who worshipped twelve gods long before the Kingdoms. Blake's mind spun trying to find a way to inconspicuously deflect this revelation and then get answers from Adam.

"Yeah, he's…a friend" the Cat Faunus said as she turned away from the Blonde to hide the heat that had risen on cheeks "How did you meet him?" she asked her teammate.

Yang pulled at the collar of her shirt and began "Well it was really embarrassing…"

"This I have to hear" Blake turned back smiled , immediately her mind deviously thinking ways to get back at Adam at his abuse through cat pictures.

"You know I wanted to become a huntress and find my birth mother, right?" the Cat Faunus had no idea where she was going with this

"So, I went to this club owned by a mobster and kind of…threatened him"

"What?" What?

Yang scratched her head sheepishly "Yeah, so I'm about to get what I want and suddenly some drunk tells me quit it out. I'm not a bad person Blake, but with somehow he irritated me, so what do I do? I try to punch him thinking that he's a part of the mob" Yang sighed

Wait was Adam drinking? It immediately terrified Blake as normally he wouldn't drink at all, only when he triumphed or lost horribly, the Bull Faunus indulged himself. Had her departure hurt him so much?

"Not a good idea" It really wasn't, since every training match that Blake had had against Adam she rarely landed a blow on him and she was strong enough to be considered as a Major in her own right.

"He lazily dodges and as I try to punch him again I decided to start a little banter with the guy. Then her starts throwing movie quotes at me, while going to town with my behind" Yang retold the fight rather passionately, throwing jabs and hooks.

" XIAO LONG!" Peach bellowed and immediately Yang shrank down with a "sorry!", but continued her tale without as much arm movement.

"And as soon I got a great pun about bulls, he steals it!"

"What was the pun Yang?" Blake asked, thinking all the variations of bull-related jokes she knew. The Happy Drunk in Adam made him tell jokes and try to be as funny as possible, it seemed that Yang was lucky that she caught the Happy Drunk as Sad Drunk was way worse and a life hazard for anyone around him, save Blake and the Lieutenant.

"Looks like someone is seeing red- the worst thing was it fit" Yes, Blake recalled her teammates semblance and how her eyes turned red, almost like his.

"I activated my semblance in pure rage and he just tanked it, before throwing us down behind the bar and grabbed me in a chokehold until I calmed down."

Well this was not what she expected when Yang told it was embarrassing, maybe for the Blonde brawler, but not for Adam. However, it was strange that he had decided to forego Blush to fight her hand to hand as he had never been the most skilled with his bare hands. Either way it was good to hear that he didn't resort to violence first.

"For you it must've been humbling, if I dare to say so myself" Blake tried to placate Yang "I trained with him and every time we had to spar, he'd almost effortlessly win every time."

"Yeah, but the way he did it, the lack of effort. It made me feel small"

"Don't forget that he is a more experienced huntsman and you just started to learn to be a huntress. You'll catch up to him in no time!" Blake placed her hand on Yang's back reassuringly, as she one day also hoped to become stronger than him and be free of the whims of her heart at last.

"Yup" the Blonde girl popped 'p' "That's why I gave him my scroll number" she grinned and Blake's mind stomped on the brakes.

"Why would you do it?" her eyes widened as she remembered the countless newly recruited women from other branches would send him fan mail. She hoped that Yang wasn't like them.

"I mean I must have at least one goal to train for and every hero must triumph his previously superior rival" the other girl beamed, and Blake breathed a sigh of relief.

The lesson continued with little to no surprises and then she sent Adam a question about Yang and what he was doing in while she was studying.

Until the combat class started everything was fine.

Jaune was paired against Cardin Winchester, one human she wouldn't mourn, while Yang had chosen to pick Ruby's place and instead opted to fight Nora, who gladly obliged. Everything was normal until her scroll vibrated. Instead of the casual messenger app, the messages came through a scroll game she and Adam had used to exchange sensitive materials pertaining to their work

 _Incoming RagingBull (3 messages)_

"Wonder what he sent me right now…"

 _RagingBull: You write me only when a girl told you that she gave me her number?_

 _You really haven't changed_

 _:D_

Blake hastily typed a reply to evade the all seeing eye of and focussed on the fight.

 _NinjaOfTuna: Why were you drinking that night?_

Precise as a clockwork the other Faunus answered. Of course he would rather laze around when he could be doing something else.

 _RagingBull: Some memories reappeared, also got to have some new info._

This was bad, the abuse he had suffered in from the hands of humans had been horrible and left enough scars to last a lifetime, but before that Adam easily supressed them, letting them come out when he couldn't bear their weight no more, manifesting in one colossal meltdown. At first he had tried to hide it, but once the High Leader knew, she started to send him on the more dangerous missions and like a fool Blake went with him, only to see with her own eyes the monster revealed and drenched in blood. It was no surprise that after that she started to be more distant.

Lost in her thoughts, Blake didn't neglect him with a reply

 _NinjaOfTuna: Hope they don't hurt you too much! :) What did you look for?_

In the ring below, it was Jaune's fight with Cardin and boy, didn't it surprise her. Jaune was barely holding against Cardin, who seemed to dance around the blonde in full plate armour. For better or worse the fight ended soon. Jaune almost without an aura and Cardin disgustingly smiling triumphant at his victory over the other boy.

"Nice fight Yang!" Ruby cheered "I loved how you shot back her own grenade and then punched her like *kapow*" the younger girl excitedly , while the Schnee offered a slight smile of her own as she congratulated the brawler

"Well, you've certainly improved since the initiation, unlike certain someone"

"Oh give it a rest Weiss" Blake said "he was just unlucky"

"Unlucky? For a whole month?" Weiss remained sceptical.

"Well, not everyone has the best trainers in the world hired to prepare you for a huntress' career…" Blake shot back

"girls, before we have another cat-fight I wanna grab lunch." Yang butted in before both Weiss and Blake could say something.

Begrudgingly both agreed with their heavy hitter, albeit behind her back swearing that this wasn't over.

In the middle of the lunch in the mess hall, she received a text

 _RagingBull: This is serious business, too dangerous to be texted. We_ _need_ _to meet!_

Without hesitation she replied.

 _NinjaOfTuna: Is this about the lady in red? You told her off, didn't you?_

 _RagingBull: I did, but after you snuck out she came back with more firepower then the entire branch laid the guys down in under a minute! It was unsettling at best!_

What had happened while she had been gone? Adam was stronger than most huntsmen! What had to happen to make him so cautious? Something big was about to happen in Vale. The dust robberies happened every day and then there was the brutal murder of the three teenagers almost a month prior.

This was what Adam was talking about. Now her cautiousness and anxiety of seeing him felt like a stroke of stupidity, the Cat Faunus emotion taking first place over reason. Now she felt only ashamed of herself.

Across cafeteria, Blake saw a sight that made her grit her teeth in fury. Cardin and his little posse had surrounded a Rabbit Faunus and like a pack of wolves they encircled their prey, yeering and sneering at the poor girl. Around her people were commenting on the difficulty of it all and how unfortunate they all were.

She remembered Adam and despite everything he had done wrong, if Adam were here he wouldn't allow what was happening right now. He would march right in and beat them senseless for daring to hurt the girl, it was just the type of guy he was. Sure there would be broken bones and blood, lots of blood, but the girl would be safe and they wouldn't dare to mess with the girl.

Yet she wasn't Adam.

"You know why your father failed Blake?" she remembered Adam asking her this. When she had just turned seventeen, she had explained all the faults of racism and idealistically told him that understanding would solve the world, but then Adam had shattered her worldview. What allowed these racists to treat them such was the lack of consequences of such actions. After all criminals get punished, so why shouldn't the same principle be applied to those that abused the Faunii?

She saw Cardin pulling on the Rabbit girls ears and the cry for help. Before her eyes flashed the scars she traced on his skin as he shook locked into his memories. She had had enough.

Blake took off her bow and feared the reaction of her teammates, but instead got a indifferent faces with the exception of Ruby chirped "You look better without it!"

"You aren't surprised?" the Cat Faunus asked shocked

Yang smiled and patted her on the back "It's cute that you thought you were sublte Blakey," as for Weiss

"Just because I'm a Schnee doesn't mean I'm a monster" the white-haired girl simply said and continued to drink her tea in a ladylike manner.

To think that all her fears were unfounded for all this month, the stress and pain her poor ears had suffered all this time.

"I'm going to have a chat with Cardin" she smiled and stood up "Yang" she turned to the brawler, who flashed her a thumbs up

"When you hear someone screaming in pain give me a hand"

"Gotcha Blakey!"

Before she left for the Cardin's table, she picked up a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Hey Cardin, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Blake shouted. Immediately the chatter died down and silence settled, all eyes on her, even the cameras. Everyone was waiting with the anticipation of what would happen next.

"I'm just doing Beacon staff a favour and doing some pest control or are you dumb animals too stupid to see that" the dumb jock laughed and his cronies joined in. With the corner of her eyes Blake saw all of her teammates looking with concern in their eyes. Even Weiss looked disgusted.

"Who let you in Beacon? If you're too stupid to see the difference between a rodent and a Faunus. Goodness they really shouldn't let you on missions. Maybe you'd mistake a cow for a Goliath" she sneered and apparently this was enough in Cardin's eyes as he stood up with the same insufferable smirk. Naturally his cronies followed suit.

However Blake stood her ground and glared at him in return.

"What do you need the rest of your friends to deal with one animal? Oh I hope that they are more useful in the showers than in the field" she shot another scathing remark and her ears twitched taking in muffled laughter from the other students. Apparently Cardin was not that well liked as he thought.

"Kitten" the ginger giant rumbled "Maybe where you come from you can run your mouth all you want, knock off things off places and smell catnip" he placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned evilly "This place is different. We have to behave like people here" he stressed the people part and moved in to touch her ears.

No one touched her ears, well maybe Adam and her parents, but they were family.

In the next two seconds four things happened:

1\. Blake Belladonna kicked Cardin Winchester in the balls

Belladonna splashed Cardin's teammates with scalding coffee

3\. Yang Xiao Long stood up from her seat

4\. All hell broke loose as someone (Nora) decided that it would be a good idea for a food fight.

Cardin collapsed on his knees in pain and seeing their fearless leader fall, Sky, Russel, Dove immediately rushed at Blake with table utensils.

However, they were not as lucky as one Yang Xiao Long caught Sky with a mean right hook and knocked him out of the fight almost immediately. Dove dove after Blake with a fork, but if bounced off harmlessly of the tray Yang had just slid in the other girls arms. After that it was fairly simple to beat him over the head with it until he joined his leader in the land of dreams.

Russel looked afraid and was frozen after seeing his leader and comrades so easily knocked out and he still held the spoon as a weapon. Blake would have laughed if only it hadn't been so sad.

Before the boy could surrender an apple hit him square in the forehead. Judging from the direction it came from their team table, where he saw Ruby deflecting food with her tray, while Weiss whistled innocently.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked the Rabbit Faunus and tried to place a hand on her shoulder only to be rebuked brutally

"No, you just proved them right!" she said and pointed at the four unconscious bullies "We are no better than them if we answer with violence and not understanding" she cried, while Blake stood there speechless.

Yang did not "Excuse me, but what the hell?" she dodged a pear "There's a difference between a wanton violence and defending yourself! "

The Rabbit Faunus then simply stood up and tried to leave, but Blake wasn't done. She wanted to know why she thought as she did and grabbed her arm. The Cat Faunus shouldn't have done so as her fellow Faunus forcefully tore her arm out of her grip

"You are just like the White Fang!" she spat venomously and stormed off.

Blake just stood there with Yang, seemingly unable to get over what she had just heard. That was not violence and aggression that Adam practiced on missions with Wilt and Blush. What she did was defence! Did the girl just expect them to leave her alone after being viciously bullied?!

"Okay Blake, what the fuck was that?" Yang asked, and Blake didn't have an answer, she had seen the path the Fang took as too extreme, bordering on terrorism, but this was completely justified, but looking at the once proud bullies and racists, who now lied on the floor in pain and victims of her righteous fury, the Cat Faunus had her doubts.

Was this how Adam felt when she argued with him all those times?

"Miss Belladonna" there was no mistaking that ice cold voice that promised punishment and the silence that followed in her wake

"I hope you have a good explanation for this situation." Gynda Goodwitch looked at her dispassionately and Blake knew that this was going to be a really long day.

 **A.N : Another chapter written in a record time. Look upon my works ye readers…**

 **In all seriousness I don't know how far I'll take this before my drive runs out, either way it's great to have readers. Next time we dive back into the lives of Adam and Perry as the plot picks up the pace. We have a Branven to tame, a pussy to play with and plans to foil. See you in the next chapter and some feedback would be nice!**

 **Have a nice day, be happy and do something that breaks the routine!**

 **-Spook**


	6. Chapter 4

**Bull By The Balls**

 **Plotline: Blake realized that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice. She didn't know how much this would change the course of history.**

 **Minor changes to canon: Cinder visits Adam earlier than in vol.3, Adams disfigurement and eye colour. Tuckson tries to leave earlier.**

 **A.N: It's time to get MOTIVATED! Can I talk about spoilers yet? Also, something's wrong with formatting :(**

 **Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: Taking care**

Adam threw another dart. With a forceful thud it impaled itself into the board. Then he threw another, another. Now the black and white photograph of Cinder Fall swiped from a camera had three holes where her eyes and heart would be. In the past there had hung the picture of Jacques Schnee, but now the moustachioed bastard was the least of his worries.

The human had been ordering them around these past weeks and the more he learned of her plans, the more he begrudgingly had to admit the genius of this devilish plan. However, what she didn't account was that Adam would try and sabotage the plan. Sure, mathematically the Fang would only gain if they followed along with the plan, but with a what was left of his morals, the Bull Faunus was unwilling to allow an entire kingdom to perish. In the short span of the months, Adam had his workload increased tenfold as along with Torchwick, a human criminal and racist, they had to plan robberies and how to stash their loot.

Then there was also the problem with the number of their members. Most were aware of their true goals with working alongside such despicable humans, but that didn't make the problem easier as Cinder had planned rallies and his hands were tied in that matter, thankfully Perry and Pardo had already thought up a plan how to counteract the influx of fresh recruits. The idea was simple yet genius, introduce a mentor in the group who will take care of them in and out of missions and brief them fully once they have proven trustworthy.

Leaning back in his office chair Adam let out a sigh that spoke of suffering and rubbed his eyes as he went through maps of getaways, possible targets, opinion polls, as the numbers were soaring thanks to Perry, who worked day and night bringing hate crimes to light and gathering sympathy so that nothing that had happened to him, would happen to others.

A knock on his door told him that the paperwork could wait.

"Come in." he said and sat upright in the chair just as the door opened and Bonesaw entered the room.

"Just the man I wanted to see" Adam greeted him and motioned at the wooden chair. The Lieutenant sat down, his huge form looked funny crammed in the small chair, but then again no one was as huge as the Bear Faunus.

"What did you want?" the Major continued as the large man shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Bonesaw scratched his stubble uncomfortably and ran his hands over his face.

"It's not good chief" he sighed and pulled his scroll. Adam looked at the scroll with a raised eyebrow and offered him a cord to the speaker. The office was spartan and barred of most luxuries, yet the music centre was the one thing Adam had refused to part with.

Bonesaw plugged in the cable "You need to hear about this boss" he said with a serious expression on his face and pressed the scroll to play the recording.

" _God damn it! I'm a thief not an assassin"_ Roman Torchwick raged and footsteps could be heard as he paced around the room.

" _How's it my fault that one of the animals got scared? You're right Neo, I really should do something about it. What was his name? Oh, nevermind I have more pressing matters to attend to."_ The Ice-cream haired midget psychopath could be heard in the background as she rarely left his side, making a racket.

" _Tuckson, huh. Write this one down Neo and put him on the schedule. Yes, a Tuesday will be fine, thank you!"_

Tuckson? The man was ancient comparing to himself and even Pardo who had been with the movement ever since it was founded. Why would he try to leave now? Then again, the fool wasn't in the briefing. It looked that Adam would need to pay him a visit.

"This is bad"

"Pardon the language sir, but no shit" Lieutenant looked at him and patted the younger man on his back.

The Bull Faunus couldn't take this anymore. This whole month had been nothing, but a marathon of events designed to test his self-restraint. First it was the fire bitch, then the increasingly difficult management of the numbers and finally Blake who was becoming very stubborn in both answering him. Honestly it felt like it wasn't worth it anymore.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Adam roared and punched a wall. The whole office rumbled as a hole was blasted in the wall, where the dart board used to be.

"FUCK!" he continued his tirade, while his lieutenant sat still in silent awe as the smaller man demolished the office in his rampage. His desk was thrown to the side of the room, chairs crashed against the wall. With each bit of property damage Adam breathed heavier and heavier, until he stopped sat down in his chair across Pardo, who guarded the sole remaining piece of furniture.

"Tell me Lieutenant" Bonesaw blanched as he knew it was never good when Chief addressed him by his title "Am I a fool? Am I a hopeless idiot incapable of learning from his mistakes?"

Adam opened and closed his fist while trying to keep himself calm.

"No Chief, you just forget that Faunii can be as rotten as humans" It was his honest answer.

"Was I wrong about her?" the Lieutenant cringed as the chief cause of his distress was revealed. Why did everything lead back to this? In the rare times when Adam revealed himself this much, it was painful to bear.

"Grab yourself together!" the Bear Faunus decided that he wasn't going to allow him stew like that "Great Adam Taurus acting like a woman and crying after a breakup?! Give me a break! If you haven't forgotten that there's a madwoman who wants to overrun this country with Grimm! Faunus will die and even more than humans, if you don't quit this whining!"

"But-" Adam wanted to finish the sentence, but the other man didn't want to hear any excuses and punched the feared swordsman straight in the jaw.

Surprised by the punch, the Faunus fell backwards on the carpeted floor, surrounded by scattered paperwork.

However, the Taurus didn't remain there for long. Pardo knew that shit was going down to prepare himself for the inevitable burnt of the fury Adam would rain down on him.

"You want to die?" was the snarl and before the giant could react, his superior had him flying into a wall with a high kick. He tried to rise up from the floor but was immediately caught by the neck and lifted up.

"It was impolite not to answer. I shall repeat myself once more- Do you wish to die?" the fact that he felt his feet dangling, made Pardo reconsider his previous actions.

"N-No, sir" he rasped and was promptly dropped on the floor.

"Great" Adam popped his shoulders, not even paying attention to bleeding lip, that was already being repaired by his aura.

"Now why did you decide on such foolishness?" The Lieutenant rubbed his throat and replied "Well since you were acting like a-"

"Don't you even dare" there was a dangerous glint in Adam's eyes

"a leader unfit for duty" Pardo finished in one breath and slowly slunk towards the door. The Leader of White Fang Vale branch didn't like that very much.

"I understand your concerns about what happened here, but please remember that you just assaulted your superior" Now certainly the other Faunus looked like a creature of Grimm, with his glowing eyes.

"For that you must be punished" Adam smiled "When I return the office better be spotless…"

With that the Bull left the room, leaving his lieutenant alone and contemplating how much he had fucked up. Well, at least the Chief wasn't sulking.

Blake had made her bed now and would lie in it.

It was what she deserved after all, Pardo thought and made sure that Adam had left the building, before pulling out his scroll.

Deftly the man typed in a number and waited.

"Yeah?" a male voice on the other asked as the call was connected.

"Hey Perry!" Bonesaw said cheerfully "What are you doing right now?"

"Oh same old, same old" the Dog Faunus cheerfully replied, before a gunshot could be heard through the call "Just took care of one nosy dumbass"

Pardo couldn't disguise his amazement "You really are moving up the career ladders aren't you kid?" he asked and could only hear a chuckle on the other side of the phone, before a flare of fire interrupted whatever the younger man had wanted to say.

"How soon you can get to HQ? Great, there has been an emergency!" with that the Bear Faunus ended the call and smirked.

Sucker. Now he wouldn't be the only one suffering.

While the Lieutenant tried to salvage the mess his Boss had left to him, the Boss in question had other problems.

Dressed in a disguise and a brand-new coat, he had grabbed the nearest taxi and left to find Tuckson. The driver was a Faunus and that was incentive enough for the revolutionary to leave him a generous tip as they pulled over to the bookshop with a sign that read "Tuckson's Book Trade- Home to every book under the sun"

"Have a nice day" Adam pleasantly as he stepped out of the cab

"You too!"the driver with lizard eyes said as he waved and drove away, leaving Adam in front of the alone in the human crowded street.

The police officers didn't give him no trouble past the occasional glance and a sneer. He could live with that, Adam supposed.

Door bell rang, welcoming the Bull Faunus inside.

The shop was almost empty in midday hours, with few bored teenagers and housewives milling about while some tourists had surrounded the counter, where they had cornered the storeowner, who regaled them with trivia and interesting Vale history.

Adam was patient enough to wait. He walked to the adult section and grabbed a random volume of Ninjas of Love and immediately blushed as his sensibilities was assaulted by such filth put on the paper. Yet he couldn't stop reading. The Bull Faunus got a hold of himself few chapters and shut the book shut. The scenes still played out in his mind and for some reason Blake starred in most of them along with himself. Shaking his head to throw the impure thoughts off Adam walked over to the history section, not paying attention to chatter of women. He hadn't forgotten why he had come here. He grabbed the first book and walked towards the counter. He ignored the Vacuoan tourists who bemoaned his pushy attitude and narrowed their eyes as Adam unceremoniously dropped the book on the counter.

"Hi, Tuckson. I want to purchase this book, the library has been getting pretty stale" He looked the shopkeeper in the eyes and let his sunglasses down, the red-orange eyes bearing into Tuckson's own.

"Mars, do you not see I was in middle of something" Tuckson sighed, but Adam had enough on his plate to allow any more bullshit.

"Yes, but I think since I'm buying something it would take a priority. You have my copy of the Third Crusade yet?"

The Bull Faunus smirked as he saw frightening realization creep into the shopkeepers eyes.

"Why don't you wait in the back until I finish up in here?" Tuckson asked politely, with cold in his eyes and Adam merely smiled in return and followed him into the back room.

"What did you want?" He hissed as he closed the door behind them. Adam crossed his arms unimpressed

"You need to leave soon." He simply said and removed his black sunglasses. Tuckson looked like Adam had just taken off his horns.

"What?"

"There is news that you are planning to leave the Fang and a concerned third party will dispatch an assassin soon for your head. You better leave tonight…" the Major explained patiently as he picked off imaginary dust off his coat. The Puma went pale and his claws subconsciously unsheathed

"What about my shop? I just can't close up, I'll go bankrupt!" Tuckson raised his voice and immediately was slammed against a wall.

"You moron! You'll be dead before you'll leave!" Adam snarled "I'll take care of your shop if that is the source of this suicidal bravery." He let go of the shopkeeper, who looked at him with confusion.

"Where will I go?" he asked, terrified. Adam shook his shoulders and put on his sunglasses

"I don't care, but it would be best if you venture to the Menagerie brotherhood and seek asylum there until the situation here is resolved." He informed the other man and pointed at the door "Let me out of the back and then start packing" Adam ordered in his most authoritarian voice and felt a small surge of power as Tuckson almost replied with "Yes, sir."

Begrudgingly the shopkeeper led Adam to the backdoor and locked the door behind him with a hasty goodbye.

"Well, here's my good deed for the day Blake" he muttered to no one and walked off, intending to quickly find a way back to his flat.

With distaste his little trip was prolonged as his scroll was bombarded with messages from the scout group, who had undertaken to spend their time apart from work to secretly recruit capable people to the cause. This was not going as swimmingly as he thought, with relatively high level of life in Vale, some Faunii forgot that there were Faunii in other countries that weren't as lucky and refused to join. In itself it would have been a bad thing, but in conjunction with the upcoming operations and Cinder being annoyed with the lack of success.

Returning to his and Blake's flat, now only his, Adam was greeted by his usual disarray and orderly chaos that the Cat Faunus had despised. However, she wasn't here nor would ever be again. That was just fine with him. Let the girl chase her stupid fantasies and equality, with Vale in danger she could wait.

Hidden from the outside world peering through the glass, by heavy blinds Adam sat down on a long lived, long suffered couch. He took off his coat and threw it beside him as well as the sunglasses, making the only source of light in the room, his own infernal eyes that had regained their shine for the first time in the month.

He would not save it for the humans that had only escalated the violence between them and the Faunii.

He would not save it for the Faunii who lived their lives content on the scraps humans gave them.

He would not do it for the black haired girl for whom he was once ready to fight the world.

He would do it for the men and women who served with him faithfully, paving a way towards a better future.

He would do it for Perry, whom threw himself into the cause with dedication rivalling his own.

He would do it for Pardo, who served faithfully and occasionally kept him on the narrow.

Most of all he would do it for himself, to break this drab stalemate with the humans.

That and just to spite Cinder.

In the darkness of the flat Adam Taurus smiled, now resembling a devil from ancient myths, imagining how the human's eyes would widen when her plans fell apart.

 **A.N : Blake can't help her nature and now there will be consequences.**

 **Adam gets MOTIVATED.**

 **Sorry about the shorter chapter, but my energy has waned in absence of new content of Best Boi Adam. Reviews aren't coming in like I wanted, but then again this IS a shitpost. In the start I figured that Blake would be the centre of Bull boi's harem, but after opening my eyes how much better Adam would've been without her, I can say with certainty that Weiss and Yang are the best girls for Adam. (Yes this another lame attempt to increase my word count :D)**

 **Now we return to our favourite show: Remnants of Bachelorette season 6 , with acclaimed writer and former Atlas Spook- Noir Schwarz!**

 **Yang: bombastic and upbeat- this blonde brawler can go toe to toe with his bullish nature and won't take any of his shit forcing the Edgemaster to either wake up or square up with this Golden Beauty. Their semblances are even alike! This ship also come with a great name RagingBull!**

 **Weiss: source of Adam's unfortunate past and alike in their no-nonsense approach to the world- while complete opposites Weiss possesses a will even our Faunus supremacist will envy. Honorable to a fault she will make Adam see past her surname and help her overthrow her father and return the company to the rightful Schnee, while shattering Atlesian prejudices and lighting a way for future generations. If that's not enough imagine these semblances mixed together! Comes also with a catchy ship name – Frostbite!**

 **Last, but not least is Raven Branwen: what the daughter lacks, the mother provides! Cold stoic samurai lady with her own troubles with the law, she would be the perfect companion in crime and out as she is a fellow afficiado of crimson blades, jilted lovers and black/red colour scheme. With their dislike for their former partners they would find solace in one another. Couples who commit crimes together stay together!**

 **Who will claim the delicacy which is the Bull's heart? Find out in the next episode!**

 _ **I'm really sorry about this painful sketch, but it stuck my fancy and why not?**_

 _ **Reviews are the balm for the writer's soul, please leave one so I can write better, faster etc.**_

 _ **Have a great day, keep doing what you do best and I'll see you next time!**_

 _ **-Spook**_


	7. Chapter 5

**Bull By The Balls**

 **Plotline: Blake realized that she was the last string that kept Adam from unravelling completely. Rather than leave with a single goodbye, she asks him to go with her. After all relationships are about sacrifice. She didn't know how much this would change the course of history.**

 **Minor changes to canon: Cinder visits Adam earlier than in vol.3, Adams disfigurement and eye colour. Tuckson tries to leave earlier, the freighter comes in the morning after Blake ran away.**

 **There will be an announcement at the bottom. Please read this through and no I'm not abandoning this.**

 **RWBY is only good until vol.3 after that you'd find better story reading a Jaune/Harem fanfic, I'm ashamed I kept on hoping after vol.5.**

 **Warnings and disclaimers are in the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Reconciliation is**

"Listen up here!" Adam looked at the over 50 White Fang members gathered in the makeshift auditorium. Next to him was a map projected on a whiteboard, while in his hands he held a laser pointer.

"As you all know that thanks to our efforts of redistributing wealth, the Schnee are turning white with dread" at this the room cackled and jeered" A big shipment of emergency dust are coming in the port today and we want it." a picture of a freighter was shown on next to the map. White and black, the intimidating tanker was shown in a live feed that was currently disembarking its precious cargo.

"To the date this may be the most secure location in Vale, save for Beacon" Adam clicked the remote that changed the slide to a blueprint.

"Over a hundred AK-130s, infrared camera comms with speed dial to VPD if anything is out of order" Adam pointed at the several points in the map.

"While I detest Torchwick both as a human and as a person, he was instrumental in arranging us today that nothing will go wrong. Perry?"

"Yesssir!" the Dog Faunus readjusted his spectacles.

Adam smiled "You will be in charge of the logistics part and escape if things go south." Murmurs both satisfied and angry flew across the room as rarely their fearless leader had given a newbie such an important task. Yet that alone spoke of the competence of the recruit.

"Pardo" the Bear Faunus nodded at the mention of his voice "Since I'll be there to deal with any unexpected problems you are in charge of cleaning the site out and only that. If there are any problems, bomb it, if huntsmen show up, bomb it and run. Nobody gets left behind."

"Gotcha," the Lieutenant replied with a lazy salute and ignoring the breach of etiquette Adam turned back to the rest of his men and women.

"Any questions?" he asked as he turned off the projector. One had rose up, it belonged to a younger recruit with tusks "Umm sir…" she began guiltily "When is the operation? I'm sorry for asking a stupid question, but due to work I missed the beginning"

"That's alright. This is why I asked after all" he placated the young girl "To repeat to myself and everyone else, the operation is scheduled in a week. Next Sunday in fact, in midday when nobody should be working or in fact doing much. Their laziness will become their undoing." Adam looked around the room and everyone had determination in their eyes. He had made the right choice in telling everyone honestly his aims from the start as many were uncomfortable in fighting for a cause not their own.

"Lupus" he called out another name and a claw was raised in response "Good to have you here. You'll have to run distraction in case things go south. There are certain influential families in Vale that have supported certain extremist groups who once hunted us like beasts. " everyone in the room grit their teeth as all of them had heard of the now dead Mistralli councilors "In fact regardless of what happens that day I want you to gather some of our more…passionate members…" Adam tried to find the word and smiled "and pay them a visit."

"Now the meeting is adjourned! I want to see you all next Sunday oh nine hours sharp at the abandoned air terminal. Bring a meal and usual operation gear! Hope for the Best, plan for the worst people!" the Major shut off the projector and pointed his head down "Dismissed!"

With chatter the terrorists left the auditorium, chattering amicably with one another, Adam caught whispers of getting kindling and wondering if one could burn a person alive with fireworks and he smiled.

"Perry!" He barked and the Dog Faunus immediately froze in his tracks and turned to him. In his hands lied a notepad along with a pen, while the sides of his hands were smudged with ink. The bespectacled young man rushed to his leader and in his eyes, Adam spied anxiousness.

"Yessir!" he saluted the Bull Faunus, who shook his head and rolled his eyes behind the mask.

"Have you found a job yet?" he asked and Perry's ears drooped

"No, boss."

Adam sighed and rested against the table "How long has it been since we found you? I understand the employers are hesitant to hire you after the recent news, but there must have been at least some job that you could do."

Perry shifted under the Grimm looking eyes and gathered enough courage to answer "I know and I tried to get a job, but there is nothing I can do that isn't a trash collector or something like that"

Adam snorted and not out of amusement "What's wrong with being a trash collector or a janitor?"

"Besides the fact that I have to work inhuman hours comparing to the pittance of pay, I'd rather not shank a kid, because he threw a slur my way." The younger man scowled.

"Look kid" neither was amused "I know how much you have done recently for the Faunii, but consider that each and every one of us has a normal job outside of this."

"You? I doubt that you would be an ordinary desk jockey" Perry snorted as he crossed his arms.

"Mars Aidoneous, a huntsman- not a desk jockey exactly…" Adam trailed off smiling as Perry was well familiar with Adam's alias.

"…"

"Which brings me to the next point." He continued ignoring the silence "Our resident quartermaster has transferred to Vacuoan Brotherhood as of now and his shop needs a manager. The job comes with a raise if being a shopkeeper is demeaning for you"

Perry widened his eyes and his ears twitched, trying to make his brain understand if he heard the man correctly

"Did I hear you correctly sir?" he asked trying not to sound surprised

"Yes you did. I already sent you both the scroll number and his email address." Adam said and walked past the other Faunus, who immediately checked his scroll. Once the Bull Faunus was out almost out of the door, Perry could almost imagine the smirk in his voice.

"By the way- you start tomorrow!"

"Bastard" Perry cried out in happiness as he read the initial salary for this month alone.

* * *

If one would ask Blake Belladonna her favourite place in Vale, she would without a doubt name the Beacon library, but in the second place was a certain bookstore owned by her father's friend. Tuckson was a pleasant soul to be around. The jovial Puma Faunus would often regale her the stories of early White Fang and of her parents that they themselves wouldn't tell her and would even allow to borrow certain books if she brought them back in time. The Cat Faunus loved the place as it made her feel more at home than the Vale HQ, where she seldom appeared. Once upon a time Adam's flat would have trumped them all, but with the recent events and even her key to the apartment Blake was afraid to even approach the five story house.

Opening the door Blake was greeted by more people than she had ever seen at Tuckson's in a good while. The children were crowding the comic section, while their parents looked through the newest books or the bargain bin. It was surprising and exhilarating at once, the Cat Faunus approached the counter where a small line awaited to purchase their books. While she awaited her turn, she tried to find the section where Ninjas of Love rested. Tuckson always had the newest volume and Blake had just received a newsletter that a new volume had just come out and already was lauded by the critics as the best one in the series. Imaging the scenes in the previous volume alone made shivers run down her spine.

"Miss" she already could imagine what she would do tonight

"MISS!"

This snapped Blake out of her thoughts and she realized that it was her turn to pay for her items.

"Hi Tucks-" she was already about to start to chat with her old friend, instead she was greeted by a young man, a Dog Faunus with glasses, who had nothing of the pleasant attitude that Tuckson possessed.

"Pardon me,but where is Tuckson?" she asked and the young man in the black polo shirt rubbed his eyes

"Tuckson is now on a business trip in Vacuo perusing the local bazaars in search of the elusive tome: the Third Crusade"

Blake's eyes widened. The man in front of her was a White Fang member and clearly knew who she was. She knew that Adam had been protective of her, but to send Tuckson away just to spy on her with this new guy!

"Oh, when will he return?" she asked

"No idea miss. He just gave me this job and told me to mind in his absence" the canine Fanus said calmly and slowly "Please give me the items you want to purchase. If you do not have any then please step aside as there are other customers." To illustrate his point, he nudged his head behind her revealing quite the line.

"Look, Tuckson allowed me to borrow these books" Blake placed the multiple volumes of Ninjas of Love and wasn't endeared by the other Faunus distaste for the books as the corner of his lip curled into a sneer.

"Tell him that Blake returned the books" And without a word she left the store, completely unaware of a tall man in a fedora and coat combo who passed her reading his paper.

* * *

Perry was awake at Six 'O'clock and ready for today's operation. He brushed his teeth and poured himself a bowl of cereal as he looked through the information of all possible escape routes on his scroll. Meticulously he had checked each and every pathway, the hacked data of the airways and VPD patrol routes in Vale.

Once the clock had struck seven the Dog Faunus had eaten. In the bathroom, he still saw in his mind his sister's blood on the wall, but he ignored it and instead looked himself in the mirror.

Gone was the young naïve fool, who had allowed the world to step onto him. Gone was the last remains of child like fat that had clung to his cheeks. The scars where the bitch had broken his glasses reminded him of the revenge he had gotten and the new life that he now lead.

In the corner of the mirror a photo of two Faunus children playing was taped. Perry ruefully smiled at it and closed his eyes for a silent prayer for his sister.

"This world should be crawling on their knees and beg for forgiveness, sister" he muttered

"We won't meet again, but you will live forevermore in my memory"

Outside of the door lied success or death. There was no difference in the two for the Dog Faunus. Besides the Dog ears, he had inherited a loyalty of one. The Lieutenant had once commented on it and if once Perry had been ashamed of it, then now he would wear it proudly. He was loyal to the cause, he believed in it and in those who had saved him.

This was the path and he would follow the path until the end.

Grabbing the duffle bag, where his mask and jacket of the Fang lied along with a Valean hunting carbine. Perry left the bathroom and dressed only in a tracksuit with a beanie hat, the young man whistled merrily as he started his trek towards the meeting point.

The watch showed full fifteen minutes before the appointed time and Perry was already at the gate. The two men dressed in VPD uniforms guarding the gate had suspiciously pointy canines and small tufts of fur at the end of their ears that wasn't at all out of ordinary.

"Halt!" one of the two pointed his rifle at Perry, who raised his hands in mock surrender "Snow melts when Spring dawns"

The Faunus uttered the phrase and the other guard answered in return "In Summer the Third Crusade mounts" The first guard lowered the weapon and cracked Perry a grin, which the other Faunus returned and walked past the barrier.

Around the corner of the depilated terminal stood a small fleet of cargo bulkheads all of them with magnetic seals.

Perry was about to approach them, before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Dog Faunus had his hand on the switchblade in his jacket, but when he whipped his head around, the small knife was forgotten in it's resting place.

"You sure are early" Pardo commented with behind a wool shawl that covered most of his face.

* * *

The briefing had gone smoothly on Lupus end. The wolf Faunus and her crew from Mistral had already left for the richer district in Vale in the stolen exterminator vans. It added a sense of irony of what they were going to do. Adam smirked as he received the information that Perry and Pardo had both finished their debriefing and were on their way to acquire the dust. It would almost be sad that he would have to blow up so much of the precious resource.

Bull Faunus downed the last shot he had poured in the morning and dressed in his disguise. The revolutionary would have loved to don his standard outfit, but then again local huntsmen would be immediately notified that he was in the area. It did take more than a few dust robberies to draw ire of two kingdoms and Adam was proud of it.

After all it was not a sin to take pride in a job well done.

"Sorry, this is the last time I won't wear you" he cooed at the outfit in the closet "I swear I'm going to wear you when I will kill Cinder, but don't you worry no dirty moth will harm you."

Adam really loved the custom-made suit Sienna had ordered to be made for him after he had single handedly taken care of the Zoo in Mantle, that had brought infamy for the new Fang. Instead of the flashy outfit, the Bull Faunus wore the crimson turtleneck under his coat with a red rose pinned to the lapel, while red sunglasses covered his eyes, while his true face, the bone white mask rested in the inner pocket.

Before he left the flat, Adam grabbed a sister of Blush and Wilt, Rot and Blight. It was a mirror to his signature blade, yet it was a simpler weapon with only an automatic sheath and a simple military grade steel for the blade.

In any case, the Major of White Fang, snuck in another pocked a spiky brass knuckle and inside his sleeves a plethora of throwing knives rested. Fully certain of the stock Adam began his trek to the warehouse.

On the way there he looked at the VNN news site, where nothing noteworthy had happened yet. Articles about losing weight, the Vytal tournament and other meaningless crap catered to the lowest denominator, nothing of importance.

Once he was in the immediate vicinity, a monkey Faunus rushed past him, while he was being chased by humans. Adam accidentally let his foot slip, making one of the pursuers trip flat on his face. Anything for a fellow Faunus, he smirked, recalling the lessons Sienna had bored into him.

With a slow and leisurely place he approached the waterfront and picked out a small motorboat. It was unoccupied and reeked of fish. Perfect, he just had his coat cleaned. Adam had called in some favors for in cases of emergency and now he hoped that he had just rented one.

How he hated Tuna.

Shivering in disgust at the smell, the Bull Faunus picked up the keys under a Bunny Faunus statuette and ignited the engine. Thank god for gloves, he thought as he rolled into near the warehouse.

He saw the bulkheads already docked and his Faunii, fully masked, carrying their crates to the transport. Everything was going to plan.

Then he saw two figures jump across rooftops to the warehouse.

Gods damn it.

It took surprisingly little effort for Adam to find emergency stairs and slowly climb his way to the top. The most difficult part was being silent as he climbed, metal was surprisingly loud when he least wanted it.

Once he reached the top of the warehouse the sight surprised him a little.

"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" the familiar blonde Faunus chased by the police asked Blake and Adam mentally sighed. No good deed went unpunished. The older Faunus slowly came up on the roof behind them, crouched and silent. He took off his glasses and carefully put down Rot and Blight, making sure it didn't clatter on the metal surface as he placed the accessory in his inner pockets. Then he brought out his mask, slowly putting it on and keenly listening to the conversation his erstwhile former lover had with the ruffian.

"Too soon?" the other Faunus asked and Adam picked up Rot again.

Another bulkhead approached ahead of schedule and the two were distracted as the wind kicked up. This was all Adam needed.

There was a wonderful thing about Aura that huntsmen and other trained people possessed- it needed to be activated.

Contrary to media, the manifestation of one's soul was not a shield that surrounded everyone immediately and protected them from harm, it needed to be consciously applicated via thought and kept up by it. Only after years of training it could be permanent, but even then it was too taxing to be used all the time even by veteran huntsmen.

Adam had gone beyond everyone in this aspect.

What were the chances that this first-year student had his on twenty-four hours each and every day?

With that being said, it really should have been no surprise that the blow from the behind with an accelerated sword launched from its sheath was enough to knock the Monhkey Faunus out.

Blake could only witness this in shock, before Adam was upon her, his body pining hers to the roof, while his arm grabbed her in a chokehold, hand covering her mouth.

"Hello, my darling" the Bull Faunus said as he paid no attention to the other Faunus, who probably lied with minor brain trauma.

Behind his palm, Blake tried to say something, but now Adam wanted to be the one who talked for once.

"Blake, you really need to learn how to pick up the phone" he grumbled as he watched the new bulkhead descend.

"I wrote to you more than thirty times to come back to the flat, not because I wanted a booty call or any other reason you imagined inside of your head" the still struggled and Adam tightened his hold on her.

"No, I listened while you vented, now it's my turn" he sneered "There is a storm coming to Vale and I'm just a gear in this scheme. A single woman with unnatural powers took out most of the camp without a scratch and under two minutes, she now plans the Fall of the Kingdom. I needed you to help me this past month and I really am pissed that you didn't even tell me that you didn't want to see me. I could've gotten a nice table at that seafood restaurant you so loved or talked at Tuckson's, but-

"What the Fuck?" Adam said loudly as he saw Torchwick exit the bulkhead with Junior's men in tow.

His hold on Blake momentarily slacked and she took this chance to shake off his hand.

"Why are you working with him Adam? He is a criminal" she hissed at him and pointed at the walking fashion disaster.

Adam scowled "This is an unfortunate necessity, but I am doing this for the good of the Vale"

"Somehow I don't believe you" Blake said at his declaration. Adam pursed his lips and pulled out his scroll. He found the contact icon of a pack of Beowulves titled Wolf Pack.

"Lupus" Adam said in the speaker "It's time"

He looked down on Blake, who had been whispering obscenities this entire time, she didn't have her stupid bow that concealed her beautiful ears.

"Well, if not for Vale then for me definitely" Adam smiled and released his hold on Blake, who immediately hissed and scrambled away from the Bull Faunus.

The Cat Faunus warily looked at her former lover, who leisurely grabbed his fallen sword and let it dangle in his hand.

"Why did you refuse to meet me?" he asked with curiosity and took a step forward.

"I-"

"What, Blake?" He took another step forward.

"Adam" she muttered and took a step backwards and still his quiet rage was too loud.

"That you'd leave me after you once more promised to stay? That you'd expect me to honor promises you broke?" Each question was a step forward for him and a step backward for her. For such a sunny day, it was looking to be a terrible day for both of them.

"What changed?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE" tears flew down her cheeks as she raised Gambol Shroud in front of her.

He had trained her to use the weapon he had helped her make. It almost made it hurt less.

"Thank you, Blake" Adam said softly as the pain set him free.

He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time, in his chest a certain organ tried to rip itself apart, while his brain was trying to keep the pent-up aggression from lashing out. One part of him urged to cut down the one who hurt him in the past, but the other told him that it was something his heart would suffer through.

Adam Taurus was intimate with suffering and triumphing over it.

He sheathed the sword "Now please leave. I will fulfill our promise in your stead" It was an untold goodbye and the closest one Adam would come to.

He still loved her.

"No, Adam. Regardless of what are your motives I won't stand by as you degrade yourself and the Fang around you"

"Leave" he told her

"No, Adam"

"Leave Blake, please" he tried again

"No, Adam I won't"

It was enough. He had tried to be reasonable, he tried not to be the monster she had feared he would become.

"LEAVE BLAKE!" he roared and slowly walked backwards.

"Adam-"

"GOD DAMN IT BLAKE, LEAVE WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE!" Adam was now near the Monkey Faunus. Rage coursed through his very being and his whole body shook in barely concealed rage as his knuckles almost bent the soft metal of the sheath.

"No."

Adam now saw only red. The blade flashed before the Cat Faunus eyes. The sharp edge of Rot tickled the other Faunus throat and Blake could do nothing, but watch in mute horror as Adam pushed the blade ever slightly in his throat.

Blood fell onto the rooftop.

"Leave Blake. Nobody-"

Whatever words Adam might have had were interrupted as Blake lunged at him.

The Bull Faunus was going to shove Torchwick's cane up it's owner's ass.

 **A.N: Rooster Teeth has done it. Let's have a brief moment of silence for a character that was raped and abused by his step-creator before putting him out of his misery in a disgusting way. Adam Taurus shall forever be remembered as the character RWBY didn't deserve. May Miles and Kerry suffer the same fate of Monty Oum.**

 **See you Space Cowboy.**

 **Adam didn't die and instead this happened shortly after vol.6 ep.10.**

 _Miles and Kerry were found the very next day after the episode aired lying on top of one another, naked with a crimson katana impaled straight through their hearts. Uncannily enough it resembled Blush from their successful show RWBY. Only shred of evidence found was a small note written with blood of the victims._

 _It read thusly : We fucked up!_

 **Enough salt from me.**

 **This little vitriolic piece of fanfiction will run it's course until I will be satisfied in my work or M &K commit sudoku, whichever comes first.**

 **To my lovely readers: Have a nice day and I'll update this soon enough. Reviews are welcome and any other opinion you might have.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **-Spook**


	8. Hiatus Notice

_**A Notice of hiatus**_

 **Hello,**

 **It's been a while my dear readers. As this time has passed, I can now only offer you my most sincere apologies as I don't simply abandon my stories. What happened with Adam and the rest of my not so recently updated stories is my biggest hurdle as a writer.**

 **I can't seem to find inspiration or simply push out more chapters after my brief bout of inspiration. This is painful for me as I have mostly plotted their course even before touching MS Word and started writing.**

 **Due to lack of inspiration and real-life things I have put this and some other stories on hold due to this very lack of inspiration. Realistically, I'll update once I get a bout of inspiration (vol.7, though I doubt that I'll binge it), but until then I leave you with this juvenile song parody of a song called "Adam Warski" by a gent called Ken Ashcorp**

There's a legend that's sung in Menag'rie Isle

Told to Faunii with faces a glee

About a hero, an absolute madman

Who stabbed the shit out of that company

No more Ghira or Sienna Khan bullshit

Those humans knew it was nigh

That man got on a plane to Atlas

Got an sword or 4 and prepared to say hi

Adam Taurus, sword wielding maniac

Schnee you fuckers we pray for your soul

Adam Taurus, getting away with it

Touch that Faunus' hole and you'll pay Adam's toll

He enlisted the help of some dear friends

The vale traveling demon Cind'r Fall

And he vowed to eradicate Schnee

he crashed the ship, kicked the door, went inside

There was blood on the ceiling, screams echoed for miles

As Adam lay waste to his claim

And they rescued the boys and the girls who were slaves

And every last one of them chanted his name

Adam Taurus, Salem on steroids

Enacting upon Humans his genocide

Adam Taurus, hero of Faunus

We laughed and we laughed at how many had died

Adam Taurus, doing it for free

He'll never stop on his valiant quest

Adam Taurus, might be a pseudonym

Touch Blakes chest and he'll strap on a suicide vest

Oh yes

Adam Taurus, murderous psychopath

Cash all your cheques cause he's coming for Beacon next

 **Have a nice one and check out my other stories if you want to know why I have forsaken our Bull Boi. Until next time**

 **-Spook**


End file.
